the sting of betrayal
by fanofshenny
Summary: Rewriting. When Harry finds out that his life has all followed a plan that was written before he was born he sends himself back in time to achieve his revenge and rebel agianst dumbledore and finds love along the way. Dumbledore, Weasley, Granger bashing. main pairings: HP/DG,AnB/AmB
1. chapter 1

Hours ago, I had learnt some horrible knowledge that had made me retreat to the astronomy tower. My life was complete and I was to die. I was on the staircase outside Dumbledore's office and I was about to go in when I heard him talking. He was talking to Molly. He told her how I had completely followed his plan so all he had to do was get me to marry Ginny and my money would be theirs, he even said he was so glad that I was easy to manipulate so he did not have to use his special time turner that he had stolen from the ministry.

For half an hour I had just cried. When I had finished crying I felt in the mood to destroy something. With my wand I flickered a Dumbledore shaped statue and used several different hexes till it blasted apart. I was just so angry. I knew I needed to do some real thinking, so I took some deep breaths and just sat. I had started to really think about everything that had ever happened to me. Things just didn't add up, everything seemed staged or planned. Everything I had ever done just didn't make sense to me. Why would I do such dangerous things? Before I entered Hogwarts I had been smart, ambitious and completely independent. But after I had become a Gryffindor I just started to disappear, and was replaced by a lazy, hot temper and head strong moron. I was basically the small and less hungry version of Weasley. The hat had been right, I would have succeeded in Slytherin.

My whole life had been a chess game. The chess master was the senile old headmaster himself. Everything that had happened to me was because of the day I was born and a stupid prophecy. My birthday was July 31st, the day the seventh month dies, as the prophecy said. The choice had been between two Neville and I but I was chosen because of my blood. Dumbledore had told our two family's to go into hiding and He waited to see which family Voldemort decided to attack. Pettigrew had squealed like the rat he was and had run to Voldemort and the prophecy was complete. Just in case Dumbledore had imperioused the Lestranges into crucio-ing Neville's parents into insanity. The chosen one had to be easy to manipulate, miserable and alone. The headmaster had destroyed many life's. He had killed all who dared to challenge him, obliviated those who learnt things they shouldn't and basically believed that the sun shone out of his wrinkled backside. He even had supporters who believed in him so much that they would probably get down on their hands and knees and kiss said backside, cough Molly Weasley cough.

He had sent Hagrid to come fetch me, because he knew that if he had went himself he would have come face to face with Sirius, and he wouldn't have looked good. If Sirius was free Dumbledore would have had no power to send me to the Dursley's and i would have had a happy life. Dumbledore had ignored everything he knew and sent Sirius to Azkaban so he would have control. He knew that if he saw Sirius that night, Sirius would have said something about Peter and if Sirius ever got out of prison, which he did, he would know that he had been purposely framed. Sirius told me at Grimauld place that he was not loyal to the goat. At the time I had not understood the message, but I had it now. Sirius knew of the headmasters games. Sirius was gone.

Let's not forget all my dear friends. There is a jealous, and greedy redhead who had planned to steal my money along with his mother. His beaver of a girlfriend was no better, she laid claim to books. Last but not least we have hot crotch. Some boys had come up to me after dinner and they told me how they had all dated her, some had found that she had been three timing them. Some of the things they had told me would make a nun blush. She had laid claim to the potter jewellery. But she also wanted the title of Duchess potter by marriage. In her diary she wrote all her plans to throw party's just to show that she was richer. She had also wrote about a fertility potion just to trick me into marriage. She was obsessed with being a rich lady of the manor. They would pay dearly.

I had a handful of real friend's that were more loyal than Hufflepuff's. I had Neville, Luna, George, and some Slytherins. I used to have Fred but he was gone.

I couldn't leave this the way it was. I had to stop the mad man before everything went wrong. I put my cloak on and snuck back inside. Using the map I saw that nobody was inside Dumbledores office. I checked to see if there was any wards around his door. One to alert him when and what and who arrived. I disabled it and climbed up the stair case. When I got inside I scanned around. Seeing the sorting hat I wondered if he knew where dumbledore was keeping his 'time turner.' I grabbed it and put it on my head and ask the question. " I am going to help you save man kind from a man who has gone crazy with control. The turner is in the desk draw. It is special because it doesn't turn back days it turns back years. It's a prototype that the headmaster stole for his games. " I was slightly shocked. I thanked the hat, placed it back on the shelve and raced over to the headmasters desk. After using a complicated unlocking charm I grabbed the special time turner. Setting it to send me back to when I was 10.

Suddenly I was awoken by a bright white light. That had been a strange dream. When I opened my eyes, I was lying on my cot in my cupboard. Suddenly memory's of things that hadn't happened yet hit me. I had not been dreaming. Looking down at my body I realised how little I had changed. I was still scrawny and pale with an air of being undernourished. It was still quite early. I looked at the door. In my mind I willed it to open. When I put my hand on the handle it went down and I was free. For a few minutes I just listened. The child part of me was scared uncle Vernon would come running any minute. I reminded myself that I was in control, that he couldn't hurt me. I calmed down slightly. I was about to move when I felt pain shot up my left arm. I looked down at it and realised it was broken. I wanted to slap myself. How could I forget that Dudley had broken it yesterday 'accidentally.' Agian using my mind I willed it to heal and it slowly did. I winced as the broken bones snapped together again. It made me remember how I had to heal it myself last time as Vernon wouldn't take me to the hospital. I didn't use magic as I was unaware back then. It was why my wrist was quite bad last time.

I went into the kitchen. My uncle was eating. I was surprised they had not called me to make it, they did in the last timeline." ok listen up. I am going to do you the biggest favour in the world even though you don't deserve it. I am going to leave now and I am not going to hurt you. I know what I am, I know why you hate me. If any of the 'freaks' from my world come to investigate tell them if they were bothered they wouldn't have left me on your doorstep. If you try to stop me I wont hesitate to hurt you, I have had ten years of pain to thank you people for. With the amount of pain I have had because of you I could break every bone in your body and it still wouldn't be enough. Nod if you understand" I explained. Although Vernon was a brilliant red in the face he still nodded.

I went to find my aunt before leaving. I knew we needed to talk. She was still in her bedroom. She looked up at me with shock filled eyes. I knew why she hated me. I didn't need occulmency. She didn't hate my mother. She tried but she just couldn't. She loved her sister. But then it was revealed that my mum was magical. Aunt petunia felt that she was losing her sister so she cut her off. That night all those years ago, she found that she had lost her sister through a letter. Her nightmare that she had dreaded had happened and she found out through a letter. Even though she was as bad as her husband she still deserved better than that. She hated me and she hated my father and she hated the magical world but she didn't hate her sister no matter how hard she tried. I took her hand. " im sorry you lost your sister. " I let go of her hand and walked away missing the lock of shock but slight understanding.

I was about to leave when I thought back to the last timeline. Thinking about what Dudley said when we said goodbye I decided to go talk to him too. I knocked on his door. He told me to come in. "Dudley I know you hate me and think im a freak but I just wanted to say a final goodbye." He was sitting on his bed and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. I was turning to leave when I felt his hand on my arm to stop me. Turning I saw that he looked slightly sad but still shocked. Just like the last timeline he said " I don't think you are a freak am I am sorry. " I shook his hand and tried to leave. To my complete shock he stopped me again and gave me a slightly awkward but still warm hug. I was not expecting that. I thought. When he released me he waved goodbye and went back to his bed. I left.

I walked to the park. I knew that I was never going to come back. I felt relieved but also a slight bit of remorse for all the years I could have been friends with Dudley. All the years I could have actually had a proper relationship with Aunt Petunia. She could have told me loads of story's about my mum and I might have found out about her friendship with Snape early. Then I could have had a proper relationship with him. Dumblefuck ruined everything. I sighed. Knowing I needed to keep the magic to a minimum to make them believe it was just accidental, I stuck my hand into the road, letting my magic fill my palm and watched as the night bus appeared. " I wish to go to the Leaky cauldron please." I told Stan Shunpike. I handed him muggle money, just enough for the exchange rate, then took a seat upstairs. I applied a sticking charm to my seat and trousers and arrived two minutes later. I cancelled the charm and after saying a kindly goodbye to Stan and giving him a small tip I exited the bus. I walked into the leaky cauldron. After saying good morning to Tom I went straight into the room with the wall of bricks. After tapping the bricks with my finger, full of magic, in the right sequence, I waited for the arch way to appear. When it did I walked through and headed to Gringotts.

When I got to the doors I saw the sign, it made me think about the memory of breaking into Gringotts with my supposed best friends and finding a dragon. Even that seemed planned. I shook myself out of the thoughts and continued on. I went up to the teller I recognised. I believe that he was put under a spell and made to betray us just to make the task just incredibly more difficult. " good morning Griphook, may I please see lord Marven I have urgent business I must discuss with him." I explained after bowing out of respect. The goblin was shocked, he was extremely confused about how and why the young wizard knew the goblin customs. No wizard ever shows respect to a goblin. The only reason they aren't violent is because the last human who threatened a goblin was killed on the spot. Humans tend to be more demanding than polite. "Very well, follow me." He exclaimed.

After knocking, and getting permission to enter, I bowed to Griphook again "may your business enterprise be fulfilling" I exclaimed in a voice laced with respect. The door swung shut behind a flabbergasted goblin.I bowed respectfully, and took the seat in front of the head of the goblins. I took in the look of confusion on the goblins face. I had to contain my laughter. " you are confused about how I know your customs. you were the one who taught me goblin customs in my third year before it was obliviated from my mind. I came back from future to change my life because I am a big pawn in a very evil game of chess." I explained. The goblin looked shocked at first but gradually it sunk in. He looked angry and very vengeful. Goblins only teaches their customs to someone who is special and worthy. If I knew anything about Goblins, I knew three things. One, never try to steal from them. Two, they would do anything for gold, they love being successful. Three, if you ever anger a Goblin they cut off your head. There hasn't been an execution for years as humans actually learnt a lesson. The last person to ever be executed was Abraxus Thadius Malfoy. He had threatened violence and was instantly killed. It was a loss that Lucius Malfoy never got over. If he could get away with it he probably would have killed the goblin responsible, Livesoul.

"We here at Gringotts will help you with your battle. You are the first human in almost a hundred decades to be respectful to us goblins . We will always be your allies. How can we help you today? " the goblin asked with respect in his voice. I smirked viciously at Lord Marvens warrior words. Being the allies of a Goblin meant everything. They would protect you, fight with you, home you and they would never try to double cross you. "Well first I would like myself legally emancipated, as I am the last potter." I held out my finger for the blood examination. Lord Marven brought out the special bowl and pricked my finger. The drops dripped into the bowl and instantly, but slowly mist started rising out of the bowl. Above my head in blood coloured writing read:

Lord Harrison James Potter,

age 10,

mental age 110,

magically ability could rival Merlin but has magical rane,

Special abilities, animagus: blocked, natural mind shields: blocked, mild metamorphigus ability: blocked,

Heir to the Slytherin house, Ravenclaw house, Potter house, Peverell house,

The goblin was really shocked. All that ability in the body of a ten year old boy. A magical rane? Blocked abilities? "Lord potter Slytherin Ravenclaw you are granted your emancipation. Do you wish for me to remove your magical rane and magical blocks? "After thinking about it for a few minutes I realised it would be wise. I nodded and braced myself. After a long amount of time with slight pain I felt free and powerful. It felt amazing. " Thank you Lord Marven, secondly I wish to ban Albus Dumbledore and the entire Weasley family entrance to my vault no matter what. Also if I ever come in with them please ask me who I hate most in the world. If I say anything other than Albus Dumbledore then something is wrong"

The goblin looked angry for a few minutes, wondering what the headmaster of Hogwarts had done to this boys vault in the future, and what he might do to get the boy into Gringotts against his will, then he nodded. I pondered what I wanted next. " Can I change my name?" The goblin nodded and pulled out the nessacary equipment. I put his hand over the bowl and said "I lord Harrison James Potter Slytherin Ravenclaw proclaim that my new name shall be Lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw. " a bright white light came out of the bowl and surrounded me . " Welcome to the world lord Slytherin." I smiled. The name sounded right.

"May I also have a copy of my parents will as I believe it has been violated?" I asked. I knew it had been violated but that would really mean rage. He nodded and pressed a button on his desk. A few minutes later a goblin came running in. After he was given instructions he ran out. After a few minutes he was back. He handed me an orb. I thanked him and placed it on the desk. After conjuring a dagger I cut my palm and placed it on the orb. For a few minutes it just glowed. Then the figure of my mum and dad rose out.

" I Lillian Rose Potter Nee Evans and I James Charles Potter declare this our last will and testament.

Alice, my best friend I leave you 5 million galleons and my wardrobe for always being there. Frank and Sirius and Remus I want to thank you for being the three best friends I could ever have I leave you each three millions galleons.

Severus, I leave you 4 million for being my only friend through childhood. I forgive you Severus.

Petunia, I leave you two million pounds, I know I lost you tunie but you were still in my heart and my mind everyday.

Our little Harry we leave you everything else. Know that we loved you so much. I'm sorry we can't be there to see you grow up. We want severus and Sirius to look after you. If they cant we want Harry to either go to petunia, if she leaves Vernon, or Minerva Mcgongall.

The orb lost all colour and the images disappeared. I thanked him and left.

I said goodbye to Lord Marven and went to find Griphook. When I found him I asked him to take me to the vaults of the noble house of Slytherin and Ravenclaw and Peverell as I already knew what was in the Potter vaults. The goblin was sceptical so I gave a drop of my blood. when it showed the same as before the gobsmacked goblin just nodded. We went down to the carts, going to Ravenclaws vault first. The goblin used his finger to unlock the first one. It was crammed with millions of galleons, sickles, knuts, weaponary, gems, jewellery, amulets, goblets, trophy and heirlooms. "Griphook can you give me the exact inventory for this vault please? "I asked. Griphook nodded and with the right hand gesture a piece of parchment appeared in front of my face. I read it completely shocked. It said: Contained in the vault of the line of Ravenclaw follows,

70 million galleons,

50 million sickles, When it

100 million knuts,

priceless, antique, indestructible furniture,

deed to the private Ravenclaw islands,

deed to the Ravenclaw ancestral home,

the diadem of ravenclaw,

thousands of pieces of ancestral jewellery,

5000 working wands.

I located the wall of wands, and I felt a hum of power coming from the holster towards the far left. I took it out, and to my surprise silver sparks shot out of the tip. "Griphook can you tell me the core of this wand please?" I asked the goblin who was standing in the doorway. Handing him the wand, I took a bottomless money pouch and filled it with enough to see me through Hogwarts. While he was distracted I went over to the diadem. I will never know how he did it but he managed to get his horcrux into the vault. " the core is the scale of a Norwegian ridgeback dragon and most oddly what appears to be phoniex tears combined with basalicks venom." Oh the irony. I nodded, then I placed 100 galleons and 100 knuts into Griphooks palm.

"Can we go to Slytherins vault please?" I asked Griphook. He nodded dumbly and led the way back to the we arrived, I waited for Griphook to open it. "It is a parseltounge lock young Lord, to prove you are the heir." Harry walked closer to the door 'open vault of Hogwarts greatest of four and let me see the treasure of my blood ancestors' I said in parcel tounge. When the door opened, I felt my eyes widened in shock. Inside the vault was,

parseltounge spell books,

billions of gold,

weapon's,

snakes eggs,

dragon eggs,

deeds,

potion ingredients,

trunks

a lot of pure blood expensive clothing.

I walked over to one of the trunks and performed bottomless charm and feather light charm on them. With a wave of my wand all the books on the shelf were in the trunk, then I shrunk it and put it in my pocket. I did the same to a few other trunk and filled them with the clothes,and the weaponary. I cast protection spells around the eggs and placed them into a cushioned trunk. Once I was finished I pocketed the deeds. I walked over to the goblin, bowed and went to the carts.

When we arrived at the vault I just asked for the inventory as the Peverell vault would be left for when I had any children. I pocketed the list and told Griphook that I was ready to go.

When we were back, I summoned one of the cloaks from the trunks and placed it on, pulling the hood up to hide my face. I didn't wish to be recognised by would be all I needed right now.I went to the apothecary and brought a load of nutrition potions. I knew that with the physical condition I was in that I needed them. I also realised I would need help with some of my plans. I went to the auction house where they sold house elf's. I asked for loyal, hardworking, non self punishing and friendly. The man behind the counter brought me a female one. She loomed quite young. "What is your name?" I asked her. She smiled, and bowed. " my name is Scarlet master" I smiled back. I took a piece of parchment from my bag and turned it into a scarlet dress with the Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Potter insignia blended in the corner. "Please wear this while you are my elf" I told her. She nodded and put it on. After I paided, I told her to follow and we left.

I considered getting a room in the Leaky cauldron, but I knew the order were there to often for me to go undetected. I decided to use one of Slytherins manors. After going into the alley and casting a privacy ward I read the address on the dead so I could apparate. I walked to apparition point and focused on the I opened my eyes I was outside the most beautiful manor I had ever seen. I walked over to the gate and said 'open' in parseltounge. I walked in and to the front door. I said open again and walked to the sitting room. It was elegantly decorated. Out of curiosity I went to the staircase and searched for the master bedroom. The maser bedroom was on the third floor. It was decorated in crimson and white. I unpacked all the new stuff. When I was finished I called Scarlett. She popped in. " please could you go to the burrow where the Weasley family live, and without being seen could you grabbed the grey rat." I asked her. She nodded and popped away. I went and had a shower.

By the time I was finished and redressed she came back holding a grey rat. I took it from her and thanked her. When she was gone I cast an identification charm on it. Above its head were four words,

Scabbers,

Wormtail,

Peter Pettigrew.

I smirked in satisfaction and apparated away.

I landed in the apparation point inside the ministry. I went over to the elevator and went to the floor that deals with law. When I arrived I stopped to look at the fountain. It reminded me of the fountain from when Voldemort took over the ministry. After a few minutes I went over to the secretary. " I would like to see Madam Bones to report a crime." I told her. She looked pensive. She told me to wait where I was and disappeared into one of the offices. After a few minutes she came back and gestured for me to go into the office she had just exited. I walked in and was greeted by a woman with bright red hair, wearing a monocle. She reminded me of a grown Susan bones.

I held out my hand which she shook. She offered me the seat in front of her desk. I took it. " I am Amelia bones head auror, who are you and how can I help you?" She questioned. I internally smiled. She was straight to the point. I liked that. Everyone else would beat around the bush but she seemed like the type that asked the questions that needed to be asked no matter what. I smiled. " my name is Lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw, today I am here to report of great importance. " I explained. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the stunned Wormtail. I placed him on the desk in her line of vision. She looked confused and quite annoyed. I decided to help her. " Ten years ago Sirius Orion Black was sent to Azkaban without a trial. If there had been a trial he would have informed you that he was not the secret keeper for the Potters, Pettigrew was." I explained. She looked shocked, and I knew I had lost her. I pointed my wand at the rat and cast the identification spell again. Just like before,

Scabbers,

Wormtail,

Peter Pettigrew,

Appeared above the rat. Her jaw dropped. She summoned a vile of truth serum. Pointing her wand at Pettigrew she forced the still stunned rat into his human form. She quickly bound him to a chair and poured the potion down his throat, then she cast enervate. I watched in amusement as the rat awoke, and looked around in panic. Quickly, incase he tried anything I summoned his wand. I got a shock. Two wands flew towards me. I saw Amelia's eyes go wide when she recognised it. Peter Pettigrew was in deep trouble. if by a miracle he could fight of truth serum he could still be charged. He had been carrying around Voldemort's wand.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew. "

" when were you born? "

" February 29th 1960"

"Who was the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"I was."

" who knew that you were the secret keeper?"

" the Potters, Sirius, and Dumbledore. "

"Dumbledore knew? Did you betray the Potters to Voldemort? "

"Yes"

"Why did you betray the Potters?"

"my master awarded me greatly. I would do anything if it meant getting something grand in return."

Amelia looked like she was going to blow. "Are you loyal to Voldemort?" She asked

" Yes"

"To take the dark mark do you have to be willing, can you get the dark mark under the imperious? "

" no you cannot get the dark mark under the imperious curse, you have to be loyal to be marked."

I really wanted to laugh. He had just stitched up several death eaters. I was surprised that Amelia didn't say you know who. It meant she had the qualitys of a Gryffindor in Hufflepuff colours. Amelia feed him the antidote then she called some aurors to take him away. They came in cuffed him and took him away. " Thank you for helping me get justice for my parents. Please let me know me when the trials for Pettigrew or Sirius occur. If you need to reach me, owl me." I told her, then I left. I did not see the shocked expression of the head of the auror department when she realised when had just been talking to the savior of the wizarding world. I went to the apparation point and apparated home.

When I arrived I spell changed my clothes and went to my study. I continued reading several tomes I had recently started.


	2. Chapter 2

One week after I had taken Peter to the ministry, I was in Slytherins training room when a regal looking owl flew in with a letter. It stated that Sirius's trial was tomorrow and Peters trial was the next day. Tomorrow my godfather was coming home. I finished my training and I went out to diagon alley. Heading to the apothecary, I brought several healing potions and a range of more nutrition potions and several ageing potions. I went to malkins for a robe and some trousers and shirts. I even went all the way over to Sirius's secret hair dresser and brought his special shampoo. Sirius keeps it a secret because usually only woman use it. I apparated home.

When I got there I went into a guest room close to my own, and personalised it. I made it white and Gryffindor gold. I can't deal with the Gryffindor red, it gives me a headache and makes me remember. In the closet I placed all his new clothes, and in the bathroom his new shampoo. When I was finished I went to my room to shower. After getting dressed I went downstairs and made some food to eat. I placed two plates down. "Scarlett come eat with me" I called. She popped in, saw the food and was about to protest when I held up my hand and held out the chair. She sighed and sat down. After sitting down, I drank my daily nutrition potion and began to eat. When I was done I was about to take the plates to wash them up when Scarlett clicked her fingers and they disappeared. "You cook I clean" she said sounding irritated. I laughed and nodded. Up the stairs I went to my room. I read a few books before falling asleep.

The next morning Scarlett woke me. I thanked her, then went to my closet. I walked in and looked through all my clothes. I placed on a pair of black suit trousers, a smart white shirt and a black robe with all four of my insignias. I went downstairs and made some oatmeal, with raspberries. When I finished the bowl disappeared and I apparated away.

I took my seat in the courtroom. It was full of people, all wanting to see the execution of Sirius Orion Black. To my amusement Dumbledore was not present. When they brought him out the courtroom was in complete silence. He looked terrible. I wanted to run and hug him, but I knew that had to wait till he was free. They gave him vertisirum and Amelia stood and began her questions.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"When were you born?"

"February 14th 1960"

" Did you betray the Potters? "

"No"

"Did you kill peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles?"

" No Peter killed the muggles then he cut off his finger turned into and rat and escaped to the sewers."

" Are you loyal to Voldemort?"

"No"

"No further questions. Give him the antidote. " she told the aurors. They complied. The minister looked gobsmacked. A man had lost 10 years of his life because of a ministry mistake. "Raise your wand if you find Sirius Black guilty of all crimes?" Umbridge was the only one to raise her wand. Another reason that I was going to hurt the bitch when I got my hands on her. "Raise your wand if you find Sirius Black not guilty of all the crimes accused?" Everyone raised their wands, even the minister. The minister looked like he wanted to kill someone, particularly Dumbledore. I would love to watch that. " I Cornelius Fudge, minster of magic grant Sirius black free off all charges. The ministry awards you 1 million galleons for your ten years. Court adhered. " the minster announced. I couldn't hold it any more. I bounced out of my seat and rushed to Sirius. I pulled him into a massive hug. When I let go I ushered him out. I lead him to the apparation point. Grabbing his arm I apparated us.

When we arrived I was about to remove my cloak when I heard him say " I'm sorry if this sounds ungrateful but who are you and why have you brought me to your home?" I really could have slapped myself. I still had my hood up. I decided to mess with him. " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said. He looked shocked, like somebody had slapped him. "Remus? "I shook my head. "Wormtail!" I shook my head agian. "PRONGS?!" He shouted. I had to put him out of his misery. I pulled my hood down. " close enough" I said. He was about to say James but then he noticed my eyes. He fainted. I levitated him to his room and placed him on his bed. I cast enervate and watched as he woke up. "This is your room Padfoot. Your clothes are in the closet and your special shampoo is in the bathroom. I will explain everything tomorrow but first you need to rest. " I gave him two potions and left him a tray of food. I went to my room, had a shower, took my own potion and fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning I put on a wife beater and some black sweats. I headed to the dining room planning to make breakfast. Apparently I had not been quick enough as Scarlett had already made it. I asked her to wake and bring down our guest. After waiting for ten minutes an irritated looking Scarlett popped in. " he will not move master, I fear he is dead." She said. I rushed up the stairs. He was breathing. I conjured a pot and a wooden spoon. I placed the pot directly against his ear. I banged it. He did not budge. I had an idea. Going through my memory's I thought about what Sirius' mum sounded like. I put my wand to my throat and said Walburga Black. This was going to be so fun. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND OUT OF YOUR BED AND DOWN TO THE DINNING ROOM." I watched in amusement as he fell out of his bed. His head swiveled around the room looking for his mother. When he saw me he realised he had been pranked. He jumped up in anger and only gave me a split second to disappear out of the bedroom door laughing all the way. "HARRISON JAMES POTTER YOU CANNOT PRANK A MARURDER AND GET AWAY WITH IT. WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU I WILL PRANK YOU. SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN." I heard from the dining room. I tucked into my breakfast and waited for him to appear. All of a sudden a big black dog charged in and launched it self at me. I went flying out of my seat and to the floor. It wouldn't stop licking me. I had to use cunning. I stroked its stomach and behind the ears and he practically melted. I told him to turn back. When we were both seated at the table I told him everything.

By the time I was finished it was lunch time. I summoned two potions. I passed one to him and I took one for myself. As I finished drinking it Scarlett popped some food in front of both of us. I ate it. Sirius was still raging but he ate in the end. When I was finnished I went to the training room to practice some more.


	3. Chapter 3

When I was finished training I went to my room and had a shower. After I was finished I went to find Sirius. "Sirius I want to break your cousin Bellatrix out of Azkaban. I can't explain it now but I have my reasons." I asked. It was something I had thought about a lot recently. Something always seemed wrong with Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius looked like he was seriously thinking for a few minutes. Then he nodded, "if that is what you wish to do I give you my permission. Just try not to get caught as I don't want to have to break you out. I don't ever want to go back there thank you very much." He said in fake seriousness. I put on a mock offended faced . I knew Sirius didn't doubt me . I apparated to Azkaban.

I arrived, focusing my mind I put everything in the entire wizarding world accept Bellatrix Lestrange under a powerful time freezing charm. Then I climbed into the boat and with a tap of my wand was at the other end in 2 seconds.I climbed out and mock saluted to the frozen guard. Pulling my hood up, I entered the prison. Pulling out my wand " point me to Bellatrix Lestrange" I commanded. A thin white string of magic came out the end of my wand and disappeared down the corridor. I followed it. Stopping at the cell at the end of the 'death eaters' corridor . I realised that she was the only one who was not making any noise. I unlocked it and went inside. Hearing whimpering, I looked over at her. She looked scared. My cloak made me look like a dementor. I walked over to her, "Bella, please don't be afraid, I am here to take you away." She was silent, something was wrong. I didn't want to do it but I knew she wouldn't tell me on her own. I drew his wand, " legitimans."

memory's

A young Bellatrix is sitting in bed. Shes listening to her mother and father arguing. They do it a lot. Her dad starts screaming about how he wanted a boy and that the best she could give him was a prissy girl. Stupidly, her mother replied that the sex of the baby was decided by the man. There is a sharp crack sound and her father calls her mother very rude names. She listens as he stomps up the stairs then her bedroom door flew open. Her daddy tells her that if she was born a girl then she will do what girls are good at and lie on her back and take it. She doesn't understand. He pushes her back so she is laying and he brutally rapes her. He hit her if she screamed or moved. He leaves her crying on her bed. This happens every night till she gets her Hogwarts letter.

She is on the train to Hogwarts. Its her first year. A boy comes in . He says his name is Lestrange. When she tells him her name he tells her they are betrothed and that she belongs to him. He pushes her down onto the seat and sends a locking and silencing spell at the door. He claims her in every way he could. It hurt very much. When he left she cried and told herself that it must be her fault. She is doing wrong. because she was wrong and bad every male that she was close to always hurt her.

When she put the Hogwarts sorting hat on the stupid thing tried to tell her that she belongs in Gryffindor. She demanded Slytherin and it sorted her where she wanted .

Her father forced her to marry Lestrange. On her wedding night she was taken by him and his brother. Her husband had dragged her to Voldemort and made her do what ever he wanted. He started to hurt her to. She didn't want any of it. She loved Sirius. She knew it was wrong, that they were family but she couldn't help it. He was the only one who had never hurt her, the only one who had ever cared. He hugged her when she cried and told her funny story's, and actually seemed to love her. When she got to Hogwarts her crush only developed into love. He had been a Gryffindor but his eyes told her that he still cared and all because of Lestrange she had to be horrible t him. The pain in his eyes killed her. She tried to stop but she couldn't. He was the one.

end of memory's

I exited her mind In horror. She had been used, abused and raped. I picked her up and apparated home. I put her into a bed, cast a shower charm on her and transfigured her dress into a night gown. After casting mild healing charms on her I used enervate to wake her up. She blinked, realised she was no longer in Azkaban and sat up sharply. I explained everything to her. When I was finished she was crying happy tears, hugging me and thanking me. After a sudden thought I said " would you like to go back to eighteen and start your life over again?" She nodded very eagerly after a few moments of thought. I summoned the potion and handed it to her. She drank it and fell asleep. " I lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw dissolve the marriage of Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange. " I whispered, then I left . I cancelled the charm, then I went downstairs and told him everything. He was outraged and hurt for his younger cousin. When I told him that she was forced to join Lord Voldemort, he seemed shocked . I offered him an age potion to. He took it and drank it. I told Scarlett to put him in his bed. I went to my room to think about everything.

After sitting and thinking about everything I had learnt from her, I realised something. Bellatrix had two sisters, what if they went through the same experiences. Before I left I wrote a note to Amelia asking her to meet me at the leaky cauldron tomorrow. I called an owl from the owlery and tied it to the owls leg and watched it soar off. Walking out, I went to the foyer and apparted away.

I was in the foyer of Malfoy manor. I was about to activate a strong time freezing charm when I heard screaming. It was Lucius Malfoy. He was screaming about how Draco was in his study disturbing him. I heard whimpering, then a small voice explained that she had put him to bed, and that he must have wanted to see his daddy. There was a sharp crack noise. I froze time, except for Narcissa and walked up the stairs. She was crying and holding her cheek. Malfoy was standing over her, frozen, with his hands on his belt. I went over to her and held her while she cried. With her in my arms, I led her into the living room and sat her down on the sofa. "I can help you escape, but you have to tell me everything your father and your husband have done to you. " I told her softly.

She told me everything. All the times her father had visited her room at night. How Malfoy had made her sleep in the boys dormitories, then how her father had forced her to marry Malfoy and made her take a pregnancy potion on her wedding night. She told me how many times Lucius had given her to Voldemort. The amount of times he used to fuel his reputationwas despicable. Even worse when he got bored how he sold her to Nott senior a few times.

She was holding me tight by the end. " I lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw dissolve the marriage between Narcissa Malfoy Nee black and Lucius Malfoy. " I exclaimed. She started thanking and hugging me. I handed her an age potion and told her she could start her life over again. She drank it and passed out. I left her on the sofa and went back up the stairs. I went into the nursery and went to the bed of the ten year old Draco and obliviated the boy of every memory of the Malfoys. After a quick thought I transfigured the sleep outfit that was covered in wizarding quidditch teams Draco was wearing into a muggle pyjamas covered in dragons. I took a toy from the shelf and transfigured it into a piece of note paper and wrote Draco's name and his birthday, then a bit about how his mother loved him but every time she looked at him she saw her rapist. I performed a quick spell and sent Draco to a tough muggle orphanage. Leaving the nursery, I went to the elder Malfoys study to see what was so important that his son could not see it. Porn. I burned it, then exited the study. On my way down the stairs I punched the elder Malfoys face and kicked him in the balls. Walking into the living room, I picked her up and apparated.

We landed in the foyer.I carried her upstairs and put her in a guest room. After unfreezing time, I went to the kitchen, ate a light snack. Heading back up stairs I had a shower and began to make plans to talk to Amelia about Dumbledore.

I was awoken by Scarlett. She told me that miss Black wanted me. I grinned and asked which one. Bellatrix . I put my cloak on and went to the bedroom I remembered putting her in. She was sitting up in bed looking worried. I sat down on the desk chair and waited for her to talk. " I had a dream. I remembered a memory. My sister Andromeda hated muggles and she wasn't much of a fan of muggle borns, not because of being a Black but because of how arrogant they were. She especially hated Theodore Tonks. One day she came back after going to the library, she told me she loved Tonks. I was so angry that she loved a muggle born that I didn't even notice her eyes. Her eyes were foggy and unfocused. She was under the imperious. I think it was Theodore Tonks. Please help her." She explained and asked. I nodded deep in thought and told her that Narcissa was in the room next door and left. I went to the foyer and apparated away.

I landed outside the Tonks house. After using the time freezing spell, I then used alohamora on the door and went into the kitchen. Andromeda Tonks Nee Black was sitting at the table. Her eyes were unfocused. I mumbled the counter curse to the imperious in Latin. She blinked for a few seconds and started crying. I took a seat and told her to tell me everything.

" I went to the library as usual. I grabbed the book I wanted and sat at the back table to do my transfiguration essay. He came over and asked me out. I said no he got angry and said 'no one says no to me I'll give you one more chance' and asked me out again. I said no again and told him to go wash the mud out of his clearly deaf ears. He pulled out his wand and said imperious, and he made me go to the room of requirement and have sex with him. When he got what he wanted he told me to go tell my sister that I was in love with him. I did. She told me she hated me. I cried. He made me go to the room of requirements again and take a pregnancy potion. When I got pregnant he made me tell my father that I would not abort it as I loved him. When my father kicked me out he made me run away with him. A few years after I gave birth he put a ward around the house so I couldn't leave." She explained with tears leaking down her face.

I was angry. I removed the ward. Standing up I took her in my arms and hugged her tight. I gave her the aging potion and offered her the chance to start the life that she was robbed of over again. She eagerly took it and passed out in my arms. I placed her on the sofa and went upstairs.

Tonks was in her bed. I went through her memory's and discovered thar she knew exactly what her father had done to her mother and that she didn't cares, as in her opinion her mother was a stuck up, rich, selfish pure blood and that is what pure bloods deserve. She had no respect nor did she love her mother. I went into the study and punched Theodore Tonks in the face.

Walking down the Stairs I picked up Andromeda and apparated I arrived, I went straight to Bellatrix's room and laid Andromeda with her sister,then I unfreezed time. Bellatrix thanked me amencly. I hugged her. Exiting the bedroom. I went to my room and had a shower. I put on smart clothes and apparated away for my meeting with Amelia.

I arrived outside of the Leaky cauldron. I pushed open the door and went inside. She was sitting in a booth. Walking over to the bar, I gave Tom the money and asked to hire the back room out. He nodded, took the money and gave me the key. Spinning on my heel I went over to Amelia's table and told her I had hired out the back room. She followed me inside. I put up a lot of privacy wards then I sat at the table. She asked me what I could help her with. " madam bones I have women at my home who have been through some horrifying experiences. I want you to come with me and take their statements." I explained. She looked a bit confused but she nodded. I needed to tell her about Bella but she could arrest me. I decided to risk it all if it meant it helped the sisters. " I have done something against the law. I knew something was wrong so I went to see Bellatrix in Azkaban. When I couldn't get a response I did legitimans. She did not commit her crimes willingly and she is not loyal to Voldemort. I need you to trust me about this." I told her. She looked shock and angry but she agreed eventually. I grabbed her arm and apparated us.

When we landed she was looking at me with confusion. I decided to leave it alone. I lead her to the sitting room and told her I would go get the sisters. I called Scarlett and told her to make Amelia some tea. I went upstairs to Bellatrix's room. Knowing it would take a little while to convince her I froze time again. I knocked then entered. She was sitting on her bed reading a book. I sat on the end of the bed.

"Bella do you want Rodolphus to pay for his crimes."

" yes but he is in Azkaban"

" would you be willing to talk to Amelia Bones?"

" yes but if I go anywhere near the ministry she will arrest me."

I took her arm, cancelled the time charm, and lead her to the sitting room. Bellatrix held her hand out. Amelia took it and shook it. " would you like me to stay?" I asked her. she nodded. Amelia took out a quill and a notebook. I was amused, but I didn't show it. She performed a spell so the quill would write exactly what Bellatrix said. I took Bellatrix's hand in support.

" when I was three years old I was lying in bed listening to my mum and dad argue. It was an argument that was repeated a lot. My father had wanted a son. He had hit my mother then he had come to my room. I thought he was just going to hit me like he usually did but he pushed me so I was laying and he climbed on top of me. He... raped me. He did that every night till I went to Hogwarts. On the train to Hogwarts Rodolphus Lestrange came into my compartment. He told me my father had sold my body and my hand in marriage to him. He raped me too. When I was seventeen my father made me marry Lestrange. He bonded me to him with a loyalty, an obedience and a no free will charm. Rodolphus and his brother took me on my wedding night . Rodolphus took me to Lord Voldemort and he bonded me to lord Voldemort with a obedience and loyalty and free will charm. Not only did Voldemort make me do his crimes but he made me sleep with him."

Bellatrix managed to say all that before she lost it and sank into my lap in a fit of tears. I stroked her back. I mouthed ' I am going to take her to bed, then I will bring down Narcissa.' I effortlessly took the sobbing Bella in my arms and I carried her up stairs. I was going to place her in her own room but I decided to place her with Sirius. She needed someone now. I knew how she felt about him and I knew how he felt about her and I decided to just let things happen. I knocked on the door and entered. He was sitting in bed. I moved the cover back and placed her in with him. He looked shocked but he instantly took her into his arms and held her. ' tell you later' I mouthed. I left the bedroom and shut the door behind me. Now I had to convince Narcissa to talk to Amelia.

I went into her room. She was painting her nails. I told her that I could get her justice for everything Lucius had done for her. I then told her that Amelia was downstairs. I asked her if she would be willing to talk to her. After a while she nodded and asked me to do it with her. I told her I would do anything for her. I took her hand and we walked down the stairs. She shook Amelia's hand as well, then she sat down. Amelia nodded and Narcissa began.

" I was six, Bellatrix was at Hogwarts and Andromeda was with a friend, I was in my room playing with my dolls. My father came in. He called me his blonde haired angel. But then he got nasty. He told me that all blondes were sluts so I might as well start early. He pinned me down and took away my innocence on my bedroom floor. He did this everyday till Bella came back. He still visited me but it wasnt as often. When september came he left me alone for three days then he came back. He did a pattern. When bella was at school or with friends he was all over me. If bella was home he mostly left me alone. When I was ten I was in my room when my father came in with boy my age. He told me his name was Lucius Malfoy. Before I knew it he was hurting me just like my father did. When he was done he told me that when we got to Hogwarts I was his and I was to do what ever he said or my father would punish me. When I got to Hogwarts he made me sleep in the boys dorm. He waited till I was twelve then he started allowing his friends to have me. On our wedding night he force-fed me a pregnancy potion and then he just left me alone. For years he has targetted young muggle girls. I couldn't stop him. I'm so sorry." She said.

She burst into tears. I did exactly what I did with Bellatrix. When she was in her bed I quickly freezed time leaving Andromeda out. I told her about Amelia. She told me she would tell Amelia everything but I was to go comfort Narcissa. I went back to Narcissa, then unfreezed time. After half an hour and a dreamless sleep potion she went to sleep. I went downstairs and made myself a drink. Today had been stressful. The sitting room door opened. First Andromeda came out. Strangely she was blushing like a school girl with a crush . I smirked and let her go. I went to talk to Amelia. She said she was going to go show everything to Fudge. She reminded me that Pettigrews trial was tomorrow. I thanked her. She told me she was going to apparate back to the Leaky Cauldron. I gave her the key to give back to tom.

After she left I went into the kitchen and made dinner. I called everyone but only Sirius and Andromeda showed. I reminded Sirius about the trial tomorrow and then we ate. When we were done I went upstairs and had a shower. I read a few books, noting down some elements that I still needed practise in.

" goodnight mum, goodnight dad" I whispered for the first time in twelve years, before falling asleep.

Early the next morning I was awoke by a post owl. I took the note. It stated that by order of Cornelius Fudge Bellatrix Black was cleared of all charges. I rushed to Sirius's room and woke her to give her the note. She read it and started crying. Sirius hugged her and held her till she fell back asleep. I left them to their privacy and went back to bed , glad for Bella, but cursing a certain ministry owl that had disturbed some much needed beauty sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke early a few hours later, still cursing a certain bird. Today was the trial of the rat, aka Peter Pettigrew. I dressed in some smart clothes and went down to breakfast. I just sat. I couldn't eat, I was to full of anticipation. After a while Sirius came down. He was dressed similar to me. He was fidgeting so much an outsider would believe that he had fire ants in his pants. When the time came to leave he was at the fireplace like a rocket. I was nervous and anxious but I was holding back. Anything could go wrong. I couldn't lose Sirius again. It was so hard when he died. I had only just got my head around the fact that he had not died. I took a handful of floo powder, threw it in the fire place and clearly said 'ministry of magic'

As we arrived, I dusted myself off and we headed for the elevator. I had to reign in my emotions, we were going to court room ten as it was the biggest. I knew it would look strange if I started protesting, as in this timeline I had never been in court room ten.

When we arrived I noticed that Umbridge was sitting in her chair, practically in the ministers lap, looking all smug not aware that the thick jumper she was wearing made her looking like a magically mushy marshmallow. Should I follow my heart or my conscience. My heart is saying 'kill her, nobody would miss her, she put us through hell' but my conscience is screaming ' you could just get her sent to prison, death would be to easy.' My conscience has a point.

I shook myself out of my murderous thoughts and focused on the trial. The aurors were dragging out a terrified looking Pettigrew. His face was ashen and you could tell he had cried. I was dying to smirk. He deserved everything he was going to get. He was bound to the chair, and vertisium was shoved down his throat. Amelia stood. I believed she was going to question him again but instead she projected the memory of his first confession. I listened to the gasps around me as they watched the truth.

When it was finished she turned to peter. " is everything that was shown in this memory the truth?". His face showed an internal battle. " yes" he eventually stated. She sat back down. Everyone in the wizagamot looked shocked. For 10 years a man had been sentenced to Azkaban for a crime he never committed, the person who committed the crime was in animigas form. The minster stood up. He sighed deeply.

" members of the wizigamot those who find Peter Pettigrew guilty of the betrayal of the potters, faking his own death, killing twelve innocent muggles and breaking the secrecy of the wizarding world by exposing to muggles raise your wands."

I looked at some of the members. All of the death eaters looked pissed. Under veritsirum Pettigrew had blow away ' I was under the imperious' as a excuse for having the dark mark. Every wand was raised. The vote was unanimous. The snivelling rat whimpered in fear. He must have got it into his tiny head that his friends or his master would have saved him. He did not realize the people like death eaters don't have friends. They have slaves. All of them know that Pettigrew can be replaced no knowing that they had just sentenced the one who would soon help their lord rise agian. No death eater is irreplaceable. " I Cornelius Fudge sentence Peter Pettigrew to the kiss for crimes against the wizarding world. Not only will his wand be snapped but the wand he was found with will be snapped too. Executioner take him away." While the minister had spoken , Pettigrew had relieved himself on the floor. He was deadly pale, and crying. I felt like I had justice. I took Sirius's arm and we walked to the floo and flooed home.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up feeling extremely happy. The Black sister's had helped each other with their traumas. They weren't fully over them yet but they were getting there.

I had woken the other morning and decided to go see Sirius. I had knocked and enter. Sirius had not been alone. Bellatrix had sat in his lap and they had kissed. They were so caught up in each other they had not noticed me. I quietly left and headed down to breakfast. Their relationship didn't bother me. In the past time line they had both been alone so I was glad that they had found someone to make them happy no matter what. A few days later Andromeda had told me her secret.

flashback

I had knocked to see if she wanted some cocoa, I had finally convinced the house elfs to make it, when I saw that she was sitting on her bed looking sad . I asked her what was wrong. She told me that she loved someone but she didn't think they loved her back. I told her that if he didn't love her back then he was a fool. She had told me that she loved Amelia Bones, and had done since they went to Hogwarts together. I gave her a piece of parchment and a quill and told her to write a letter with her feelings but not to sign it. When it was wrote I had sent it off with his magic.

end of flashback

The next morning she had got a letter from Amelia, and since they had sent each other letters. The most recent letter Andromeda wrote that she was a woman. Amelia wrote back that she wanted to met up. They arranged to meet at Amelia's Favorite restaurant in a few days for their first date.

I was bored so I went to check on Narcissa. She was sitting on her bed reading. She seemed lonely. I asked her if she liked anyone. She blushed quite brightly and hung her head. Quietly she mumbled something. I had not heard her so I asked her to repeat it. " I like Sophia Marie Zabini" she said blushing even brighter. She liked Blaise Zabini's mother? If the rumours were true then Blaise's mother was the wizarding version of the black widow. I gave her a piece of parchment and advised her to do the same as Andromeda. When she was finished writing I sent it to the Zabini house.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up. It was September 1st, this year I was going to Hogwarts. I reflected on the last year. It was more happy than I could have imagined. At the beginning of the year Sirius and Bellatrix had got married. It was a beautiful ceremony were I had been best man while Amelia had performed the ceremony. They were both so happy. I had also given a ageing potion to Sophia. About two months later, later Sophia and Narcissa had gotten married. Narcissa had become a healer. Sophia had become a potions master and was working on a pregnancy potion for lesbian couples. Meanwhile Andromeda and Amelia were happily married and planning to adopt a baby sister for a very happy Susan.

I was looking forward to Hogwarts, and the great amount of stress I could cause the old goat. Sitting up I placed on school trousers, a white shirt and my cloak, then I went downstairs for breakfast. My family was sitting around the table. "Morning Sirius, morning Bella, morning Bella's bump." I said. Bella dropped the spoon she was eating with in shock. Sirius looked at me bugged eye. I ignored these looks and took my seat and began to eat my breakfast . After about two bites Bella interupted. "What do you mean Bella's bump?" She said looking shocked and slightly sad. I put my hand on her belly. "When I walked into the room I felt three magical auras, so unless Sirius is a secret woman, which would explain a lot, it means you are having a baby." I finished my breakfast and began to leave the table when Sirius realised what I had chased me up the stairs. I shrunked and pocketed my trunk, just before Padfoot tackled me. When he was finished licking me we walked back downstairs to be greeted by a crying Bellatrix. I hugged her and Sirius and then apparated away.

I boarded the Hogwarts express, finding my compartment. Halfway through the train ride a girl came in. She had light blonde hair, not as light as the Malfoy's, but still blonde, and her eyes were bright blue . She had that look where with first glance your impression would be sweet and innocent but her eyes spelt Slytherin. "Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could share your compartment." She said timidly. I nodded and stood up, picked up her trunk and placed it in the rack above the other smiled and thanked him. Then took the seat. " What is your name? " I asked her. To my knowledge, I had not met her in the original time line . If I had I must have been blind before.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass, who are you?" She asked politely. In her mind she was thinking about how handsome and kind he was. I took her hand and kissed it lightly bowing slightly. "Lady Greengrass. It is an honour. My name is Lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw but to save you on the mouthful just call me Harrison." I exclaimed. She blushed at the kiss, and then gasped as she realised she was sitting with a Lord. She bowed. I took her hand, and gestured for her to stand up. "None of that, just treat me like anybody else, may I say that you are beautiful. "I exclaimed. She blushed harder and thanked me.

After ten minutes of talking, we were rudely interrupted by the unwelcome presence of a certain red head. " Have either of you seen a scrawny, spiky haired boy, he is skinny and small, and looks like a mudblood at first glance. His name is Harry." He questioned. I was amazed at his arrogance. Daphne politely said she hadn't seen him. He turned to me and his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Maybe the reason you can't find him is because he doesn't want to be found, if I was him I'd run a mile if you were looking for me" I exclaimed in disgust. As quickly as ever his face flamed the same colour as his hair. Daphne quietly giggled, she had to agree the red head in front of her was revolting. I controlled my emotions, trying extremely hard not to laugh at the situation.

" How dare you insult me? Who are you to have the right to insult me? Your just another pathetic death eater pure blood! Harry wouldn't run away from me he and I are the best of mates, we are gonna rule the Gryffindor together, me and the boy who defeated your master" then he turned to Daphne and said " don't you dare laugh at me you pure blood bitch" The very stupid red head fumed. In his mind he was fuming, Who did this stupid black-haired pure blood think he was? Nobody insults a Weasley and gets away with it. Then Ron took a closer look to the boy he was arguing with. Long black hair, tall, muscular with very bright green eyes. The girl was still laughing, he felt that he had to teach her a lesson. He went to hit her cheek, but I grabbed his wrist and broke it. he started screaming like a banshee.

"I think, you stupid weasel that I am Lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw and as the heir to two of the noble houses of Hogwarts I can control who goes to Hogwarts, anger me or insult me again and you will be out of Hogwarts and back to the sty you call a home before you can raise your wand. Apologise to miss Greengrass or I will make you wish you had never been born. You never insult a lady or hit a lady, and if you ever do it in my presence again you will lose your front teeth" I explained in a very cold voice. Weasley paled then sneered and tried to quickly leave. I grabbed his shoulder and punched him in the nose, " next time apologise. And if you run into any teachers be sure to send them to me and I will happily explain why I found it necessary to use physical contact."

Daphne was amazed, he had just punched a guy who had called her a bitch,and went to slap her because refused to apologise .

We talked some more before changing into our robes. I raised a curtain so that Daphne could change in privacy. After a few minutes the train The ride across the lake, I charmed two boats to tip Weasley and Granger out. When we arrived at the castle the head of Gryffindor lead them inside. They waited for the sorting to begin. Assembling a line they walked into the great hall. I slyly watched as Dumblefuck scanned the line looking for me. I saw Weasley shake his head at him. I then watched as all the names were called, it was all the same till she got to Malfoy. Having no knowledge of being a pure blood he got sent to Hufflepuff. I could not wait for Malfoy seniors reaction to that. After smith was sorted into Hufflepuff, " Slytherin Ravenclaw, Harrison Salazar" she called out looking really pale. I swaggered up to the hat. I put it on my head. ' can I have a favour? ' I asked the hat inside my head. The hat made a noise of agreement. 'Before you announce that you send me to Slytherin can you please say I send Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw who was once known as Harrison James Potter to Slytherin? ' the hat was curious. Why would the boy want the headmaster to know who he is? When he asked me that and I thought ' I want to see the surprise on the old goats face' the hat agreed that he would. " I SEND HARRISON SALAZAR SLYTHERIN RAVENCLAW WHO WAS ONCE HARRISON JAMES POTTER TO SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted. I lifted the hat off my head, and listened to the crys of disgust from the Gryffindors who had been showered in pumpkin juice by the goat. I took my seat smirking. Looking directly at the old man I mouthed ' I know everything old man, and you cannot remove the information by obliviating me, it don't work on me.' I smirked as I saw the headmaster pale and his grandfather persona disappear as he got angry. Life was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I lead the lost Slytherins to the Great hall. We walked in as one. It helped that I had my arm around Daphnes shoulders. Everybody turned to stare. I lead everybody to the table. "If you do not stop staring I swear to Merlin that I will give you something to stare at." I said very suddenly and very loudly. The shocked faces was priceless. Everybody looked away except for a few stupid lions. I knew what I was about to do would shock everybody and finally make the stop staring. I hopped on top of the table, bend over in the direction of the Gryffindors and wiggled my butt at them. It was covered but it was still effective. When I sat in my seat the Slytherins just burst out laughing. The sight of a red-faced and spluttering Weasley did it for me and I joined them. Today was going to be interesting.

In the first class I managed to get the attention and the fury of Granger by upstaging her. The professor had just asked how to do a Accio charm. Predictably Granger started bouncing in her seat. Before the professor could ask her to tell the rest of the class I pulled out my wand and summoned the professors wand. I watched in amusement as he watched his wand float to my hand. " a range of spells can be used to do different things. if your magic is not powerful enough to do a expelliarmus use a accio. if you focus the right amount your opponent will be disarmed believing that you were summoning something to protect yourself." I said to the stunned professor.

I almost smirked when I saw Granger smile with happiness as she thought one of her new best friends, the professors, was going to give me a detention. I didn't care if he decided to give me a detention for using him as an example. it would just prove to the rest of the class that he was unfair or that I didn't care. To my surprise and Grangers fury I didn't get a detention. Instead he gave a small clap and awarded Slytherin 30 points for " third year spell work." you could see from the look on Grangers face that Flitwick was now her enemy and I was too. on the way out I smirked at her.

Transfiguration was slightly harder. McGonagall moaned at and about Snape about his favoritism but she was a lion through and through. when she explained what we were going to do I waited till she was looking and I summoned two match sticks. In mid-air I transfigured mine so that when it landed in my palm I had a perfect needle. I set the needle on the desk and passed the second one to Daphne, who was sitting next to me. Quietly I explained the process to her and the rest of the Slytherins.

I was about to smirk when I saw Neville having difficulty. I frowned slight. Granger was trying hard to get it but she was failing and anybody could see that because of it she wasn't in a sharing mood. Silently I watched as all the other Gryffindors were laughing at him. I stood up and walked over to him. " I know you are having difficulty and if you want I can help." I said quietly when I got close enough. For about 30 seconds he looked at me with suspicion but then he smiled slightly and nodded. Slowly I explained how to do it. After about five minutes of trying he succeeded. He was the first Gryffindor to do it. He thanked me and I went back to my desk. McGonagall gave Slytherin another 30 points, 10 for every body completing it and 20 for helping a student in need. I could literally see the smoke coming out of grangers ears. We were dismissed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at breakfast Draco got a howler, " Draco Abraxus Malfoy you are denounced from the name Malfoy. No son of mine would be a Hufflepuff" Draco shrugged not fully understanding exactly what he was losing. Everyone went back to breakfast. I coud hear some of the Ravenclaws whispering about Draco the Hufflepuff. I felt like laughing myself, but this Draco was not the same. He didn't have his father pushing him to be a death eater, he had a chance at a happy life. I had seen how close he was getting to Susan Bones.

Daphne nudged me out of my thoughts and that was when I noticed the extremely old form of Erol the bird clutching a red-letter, flying towards me. Weasley was going to die. I opened it and it started holler.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU ASSAULT MY SON. NOT ONLY DID YOU BREAK HIS WRIST BUT YOU BROKE HIS NOSE TOO. IT WAS A REASONLESS ATTACK. THE SON OF JAMES CHARLES POTTER AND LILY MARIE POTTER-EVANS WOULD NOT ATTACK THE SON OF THE WEASLEYS. YOU ARE A DISTGUSTING SNAKE AND YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER WOULD BE TURNING IN THEIR GRAVES. APOLOGISE AND GO TO THE HEADMASTER AND BEG TO BE RESORTED AND MAYBE WE WILL FORGIVE YOU." The voice of Molly Weasley hollered.

I stood up. Casting a sonorous I explained. " I lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw Riddle express my hatred for the Weasley family. The so-called attack on Weasley was because he insulted and went to attack a girl in my presence. I gave him the chance to apologise, and he refused. It is his own fault. To the matter of the Weasley mothers claims about my parents, I lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw Riddle denounce the name potter and everything it stands for, so mote it be. Why would I want to be a Gryffindor when the members I have met so far have been a boy who will soon be a woman beater, a person who verbally assault's children and a manipulative twinkler. Not all Hufflepuffs are loyal, not all Ravenclaws are geniuses, not all, Gryffindors are brave so where is your proof that all Slytherins are evil?"

I cancelled the sonorous and sat back down. I heard choking, and I looked up to the heads table. I used a bugging charm as I was curious and heard the headmaster mutter " I am going to kill Molly." I decided to leave the bug for future use. Finishing my breakfast, I waited for Daphne and we headed to our next lesson.

On the way to the Greenhouse Daphne pulled me Into an unused corridor. After I had cast a silencing charm. "Thank you for everything Harry. You are amazing person and I have only know you for two days. you stand up for your friends and what your passionate about." she said. I smiled and kissed her cheek . To my amusement she blushed. I wanted to kiss her properly but she was 11. " you have a strange hold over me. I feel the need to protect you. I would die before I would let anything hurt you Daphne. Would you be my girlfriend? " I asked. After blushing and looking surprised she nodded. I was surprised to, I had known the girl for two days, technically, and I already knew that I wanted to be with her forever. I lightly kissed her cheek again. I took her hand and we walked to the greenhouses


	9. Chapter 9

Behind me were footsteps. They were not Daphnes, she was light footed. It sounded like the person was wearing heavy boots, but that could just be how they walk. Just to be on the safe side I placed a shield from my head to my heels. Three seconds later my wariness paid off. Weasley, from his voice, had sent a brethnomor at me. It was a dark strangling curse, and could instantly kill you if it hit the jugular. The spell rebounded and caused Weasley to duck. Before he could straighten up I had him in a body bind. " I will warn you once Weasley, Leave me and those I care about alone or I wont hesitate to kill you next time. I'll do time in Azkaban just for the satisfaction." I said lo near his eye. He paled. He really thought he would hit me with that curse.

To pay him back I transfigured his clothes to resemble bo peep, using a sticking charm on a inflatable sheep and levitated him over the great hall doors. I walked to potions feeling confident that Weasley would not take the hint and I would have the satifaction of killing him.

To mine and Slytherins amusement, everybody had seen Weasley but nobody could figure out who had done it. Only Daphne looked at me with suspicion. I nod and confirm her hunch. She smirks and I can see that she is both Jealous and proud. I'm not going to tell anybody it was me. It would lead to questions about why that I would rather not answer right now. Snape paired us off for the potion. He must have a similar hunch to Daphne as he had clearly noticed the hatred between me and the Gryffindors. In his own way of congratulations he let me work with Daphne. We worked well together and produced a perfect potion. Once everything was clean agian we were dismist. We had defence agianst the dark arts with the Ravenclaws.

Quirrel was still pathetic. I was going to deal with him soon but I wanted him to build up a false pretense of safety. Once the lesson was over we had charms. Before we walked in I took her hand and kissed it lighty. I really loved her. She just didn't know it yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Dumbledore was not a happy man. The Potter brat had royally screwed his plans. He had gone to Gringotts and removed all of his own magical influences over the boy. He could not control him, and he could not obliviate him. Even worse he's removed his magical block. Minerva had come to him and told him all about the wandless 7th year magic. What to do? He asked Minerva to ask a meeting with the brat. To his further annoyance Potter hadn't made friends with Weasley because he said something to Greengrass. Instead of becoming friends potter had caused Weasley bodily harm. Molly had then stuck her rotten tongue in and had caused the brat to disown himself from the potter family, the only one of his titles that he himself had any connections to. An hour ago Weasley had been found dangling over the great hall dressed as what looked like a female Shepard with a rubber sheep to go with it. Once he had gotten Weasley down the boy had explained that it was potter. I asked what he had done to provoke the boy. He had lied and said it was an unprovoked attack. I used legitimancy. I was furious. He had tried to kill the boy. We needed a new plan. If Potter didn't start behaving after this meeting then measures would have to be taken.

I was approached at lunch by the tabby cat. She told me that Dumblefuck wanted to see me in his office. I had been waiting for this. I told Daphne that I would see her in herbology and went to see him.

Once I was given access, I walked slowly upstairs and thought of which spell he was going to use on the lemon drops. Putting my shields up to full blast, I knocked on the door and walked in. " Ahhh Mr Potter its good to finally meet you." The goat exclaimed. The nerve of him. The urge to punch the arse was very high. " I think you'll find that my name is Lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw , unless I give you permission to call me Harrison you will address me by my full title. Potter is not in my title." I explained calmly. The headmaster looked shocked. Then angry. But he quickly put his grandfather persona up but not quick enough. " your name is Potter by birth Lord Slytherin Ravenclaw . "The goat tried again. I laughed. But it was not a warm laugh. " By law Potter is no longer my name." I said coldly. Using the time freezing charm I quickly put a fast acting laxative charm on the lemon drops, it would activate half way through dinner. I unfreezed time, waited till the goat put one in his mouth then left the office.

I went to dinner incredibly gleeful. Before walking in I schooled my features. I walked in and sat next to Daphne. Halfway through dinner there was a loud disruption . Everybody made noises of disgust as they caught the spell radiating from the fleeing headmaster. Once the said fleeing headmaster reached his office a single sentence in red ink appeared in mid air. it said 'don't mess with me old man'


	11. Chapter 11

I knew the minute I woke up something was wrong. After standing and getting dressed I knew nothing was wrong with me. I needed to think. It had been a few weeks since the howler and Weasleys public humiliation. He had been shunned by everybody except Seamus and Dean, but they were close to leaving him. They were getting a lot of crap for associating with him. I knew Granger still supported him but he didn't care. Dumbledore had no money to pay them with and without money he wasn't willing to continue.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had walked to the great hall without awareness. It was a stupid move but I couldn't undo it. I hadn't even waited for Daphne. I sighed and choose my breakfast for the day and began to eat.

It was almost the end of breakfast and Daphne still hadn't appeared. I was getting worried. This wasn't just her sleeping in. She was usually up at the same time as me if not before me. Subtly I scanned the table. When I noticed Pansy I asked if she had seen Daphne. Afer looking around she shook her head and explained that Daphne had risen at 7 and had headed to the library. After thanking her I stood and left.

When I got to the library as silently as possible. Scanning the room I didn't see her anywhere. I was about to leave when a bird started to tap on the window. Nobody made a move to grab the letter so I went over to it. I opened the window and held out my arm. The ow took it and waited patiently as I untied the letter. Before it flew off I gave it some left over bacon. I was about to give the letter to Madam Pince when I noticed it had my name on the front. Who, other than Molly Weasley, would send me a letter? I used a quick detection charm. IT was clear. I opened it. My emotions changed so fast that an outsider would crap themselves. It was four simple words and a picture. ' _**we've got her potter**_' it said. Next to it was a photo of a scared and crying Daphne. OK Weasley was a dead man.


	12. Chapter 12

I rushed up to the dormitories. After levitating myself up to the girls dormitories I summoned a quill, a piece of parchment and a bottle of ink. I quickly penned six notes. After freezing just the school I called Dobby to take them. They were for Sirius, Amelia, Sophia, Augusta, Andromeda and I had sent one to the Greengrasses after a long debate with myself. It explained what had happened and included a copy of the photo of Daphne they had sent me. I would take the brunt of Andromeda's anger at pulling a pregnant Amelia back into the field. I was worried about Daphnes parents. They would come because of the social damage it would cause them if they didn't but it might upset Daphne. I sighed. They had to know their daughter was in danger.

Rushing over to Daphnes bed. I picked up her pillow. It would have her D.N.A on it. Using the pillow I cast a tracking spell. A faint blue line of magic came out of my wand. It hit the pillow. After about three seconds the line formed a sentence. As I read it only one thought went through my mind. 'Oh it was on like donkey kong. '

_**"Hogwarts** **school** **of** **witch** **craft** **and** **wizardry,** **headmasters** **office."**_

It made my blood boil. I had been right to freeze the school. I called Scarlett. I asked her to apparate me to the entrance hall so I could wait for Amelia. A few seconds after I arrived she popped in with twenty aurors. Sirius came next. He tried to hug me but he could see by the amount of rage flowing through my eyes that it wasn't the time. He came close and whispered in my ear. " You really care about her don't you pup?" The question knocked me a bit. It made me think about my actions as we waited for everyone.

Daphne had done the impossible. She had some how fought her way into my heart, breaking my barriers and making me care so deeply about her that maybe just maybe Might even love her. I looked Sirius in his eyes. I said the next sentence so low that if he didn't have dog hearing he would have missed it. " She is my Bellatrix." I said. His eyes became as round as saucers and his expression might have been funny in a different situation. Ignoring him I nodded to Amelia and we got ready to storm in. The pop of apparition made me stop. The greengrasses where here. Noticing the glares she was receiving Katie Greengrass hid her scowl and did a fake smile with all teeth. " Sorry we are a little late I had to change." she said in an annoying high pitch voice. That loosely translated to, 'I _**know**** there's gonna** **be** **cameras if we** **take** **this** **to** **the** **prophet** **and**_ I _**care** **more about** **how**_ I _**look** **than** **my** **daughters safety'**_ It made me give her a look of hatred.

once again nodding to Amelia we all marched into school. I quickly unfreezed it all except Dumbledores room. When we got to the gargoyle I realised that I didn't know the password. "Move aside before I blast you apart." To my suprise it complied and moved. I marched up the stairs. Tutting at Dumbledores annoying confiedence I performed a first year Alohamora to unlock the door. They sight that met me made my body freeze and my blood burn. My sweet, Innocent Daphne was stuck spread eagle with nothing but her underwear on to Dumbledores desk with a sticking charm. She was gagged, tears were streaming down her cheeks, one was even bruised with a clear hand print. I vowed silently that this would end in blood. Weasley was standing to the side of the desk holding Daphnes legs. His trousers were down to his thighs and his hands were on the waist band of his underwear. His was about to take away Daphnes innocence. I had freezed time just in time. On his face was a predatory grin. The urge to kill him was high. I heard the gasps of horror behind me. Thats when I noticed Dumbledore. He was in the corner. To my absolute disgust he had nothing on. When I spotted what Granger was doing I nearly vomited on the spot. She was between his legs and her mouth was criminally close to his naked crotch. Dumbledore had a thing for little girls. I rushed over to Daphne. I undid the sticking charm and removed the gag. I conjured and blanket and wrapped it around her almost naked body. Once she was unfrozen I gathered her in my arms and held her. She tried to fight thinking I was Weasley but I began to whisper words into her ear. " it's me Daphne. Your safe. I've got you and I'm never letting you go again." She relaxed and begun to cry into my shoulder. Amelia walked over and cuffed Ron. He was still frozen but it was easier this way. Because of the position Dumbledore was in we would have to unfreeze the room first. I placed up anti apparating, portkeying and phoniex apparting wards and told two aurors to position themselves around him. Once they were in place I unfroze the room. Granger took Dumbledore in her mouth, and Weasley, to my fury finished his sentence. "...blood bitch. If you don't stop crying I'll hit you agian. Potter isn't coming." Then he looked at the desk and noticed that Daphne was gone. He looked confused and panicked. He tried to move his arms but couldn't because of the cuffs. Granger was pushed away as Dumbledore finally noticed everyone else in the room. I summoned his wand and placed it in my pocket.

Dumbledore was grabbed by his arms and pulled up by the aurors futher exposing his disgusting body, much to mine and he rest of the rooms horror. One of the aurors summoned a azkaban uniform and spelled it on to Dumbledore. The cuffs were slapped on his wrists. He tried to protest when the auror announced that he was under arrest for kidnapping and sexual activity with minors but was quickly silenced. I was about to take Daphne to madam Pomfrey when I heard a little cry from behind one of the closed doors. With the way Amelias head swivelled around she heard it to. She matched over, wand at he ready and threw the door open. A naked butt belonging to snape was in the air. I wanted to scream could this day get any worse. Apparently it could. Snape was quickly put under arrest for rape. He had been on top of Tracy Davis, chosen simply for being a Slytherin.

I walked away not wanting another teacher to pop out from one of Dumbledores room with a student. I took Daphne, who was still in my arms, to madam Pomphrey who gasped in horror at jy explanation at what had happened. She instantly started using diagnosis charms. She gasped in shock. She turned to me and explained that Daphne had a bruised cheek, a broken rib and she stuttered while explaining that she had found two potions in Daphnes blood. A pregnancy potion, and a lubricating potion. In anger I called Dobby. When he popped in I told him to bring me Amelia, three aurors and Weasley. He disappeared and came back a few minutes later.

" I lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw Potter declare that I wish to duel Ronald Billus Weasley for the attempt of stealing the innocence and attempt illegal impregnation of Daphne Clara Greengrass my soul mate who is under the combined protection of house Slytherin Ravenclaw and Potter. When I win Ronald Billius Weasley must serve the minimum of 25 years in Azkaban for crimes against three of the nobles Billius Weasley must walk around with the word rapist on his forehead for the rest of his life. When he gets out of Azkaban, Ronald Billius Weasley must never marry, sleep with, sexually think about, sexually touch or be touched, sexually comment about or impregnate, a human mammal or animal ever again. If you forfit the dare you lose your life to a dementor and have your family in a life long feud with my houses. State your terms and chosen the weapons and when" I exclaimed.

Everyone around me looked shocked. Weasley looked dumbfound. He was a pure blood and he had no knowledge about this. " after dinner, today. Wands, If I win you got to give me your titles, your house, your soul mate and you got to become a Gryffindor" he said after a few minutes. I threw my head back and laughed, which made every body take a step back in fear. The stupid moron could have asked for4 anything. I hope Amelia gives him a death eaters cell. " deal." I said. Amelia grabbed Weaskeys shoulder and popped him away to the ministry. The aurors soon followed. I went over to Daphne and took her hand. She had witnessed everything. I kissed her hand. " I will have revenge for what he has done to you" I told her. Then Pomphrey gave her a dream less sleep. I sat by her bedside and made plans for exactly what we would do afer the duel.


	13. Chapter 13

Dinner time came. I couldn't eat out of anticipation. I glared over at the Gryffindor table. Three girls had the worst day of their lives, something that would probably haunt them for very long time and the ginger bastard was stuffing his face. Tracy Davis had been taken to the infirmary and placed in the bed next she Daphne. She was crying and praying in latin. The girls were not friends but being in similar situations they were grieving together. Granger was also brought to the infirmary. She was checked for the imperious curse or any other kind of mind control but it came back negative. She was question and after a Snape worthy sneer promptly explained that it was a quest for knowledge that they had rudely interrupted. After she registered that the auror was staring at her in shock she tried to complain about Dumbledore being arrested. She had briefing explained that they weren't finished with his lessons by saying: " you must release him. I'm not pressing charges. He has so much to teach me and I was just gratefully thanking him. He was at least better than Weasley..." She was not allowed to finished that sentence as she was silenced and her parents were sent for. Daphne, who had not heard what was said to the auror tried to comfort Granger and was insulted and sneer at for 'causing the trouble in the first place' Apparently Granger blamed Daphne for me turning up.

I sighed. Where was the girl I thought I knew? Was it all a lie? She had been bossy and a know it all but she had been my friend and I loved her like the sister I never had. The combined influences of Dumbledore, Weasley junior, and Weasley mother must have gotten to her long before Hogwarts. They got there claws into a bullied and desperate to fit in muggleborn and this was the result. I miss the girl who had stayed with me during the hunt. I should have listened to her. We should have just stayed there and grew old, wizarding world be damned. Without Weasley around she was a completely different person, even when she was crying tears because of his absence she was better without him. I sighed. My Hermione was gone and this girl, who I refused to call Hermione, was who was here now.

Everyone started to move towards the great hall doors. When I saw Weasley try to leave I felt anger. He had chosen the time and he had forgotten. I stood up and cast a sonorous. " Weasley. Forgetting something?" I announced. I cancelled the charm just as everyone looked between me and him with confusion. He was attempting to glare holes into me. I just smirked. I walked towards the heads table. They all looked at me in confusion. McGonagall was sitting in the heads chair. After Dumbledore had been taken away she had taken over being deputy head mistress. She was aware of what had happened and according to Amelia she had been appalled. I looked over to the seat for the defence seat. I had yet to take care of Quirrell. I would do it before this year was over but for now he was safe. I approached professor Flitwick. " I have called a duel against Weasley. He said it would begin once dinner finished. I would like you to oversee, as you're a duelling master." I explained. He looked thoughtful before nodding. With his help a duelling platform was erected once the four tables were banished. After leaving the infirmary, before coming to dinner, I had gone to the dorms and put on my duelling robes. They were black and made for the scale of a the bones of a chinese fireball. I had brought them because of the irony but now I could see they were useful. It took at least five stunners to take down a full size dragon. Having the bones of a dragon in a duel would be a great shield. If he was lucky enough to hit me with a stunner, and I didnt go down it would scare him witless, though he had no wit. Before the duel began I placed up a clear shield. Any spell you sent at it would go straight back to the caster. Flitwick stood in the middle. He held out his wand and after getting a nod from us both he pointed it up and sent off blue sparks signalling the start.

Weasley clearly didn't know many spells but he tried. The first thing the moron sent off made me want to laugh. " Wingardem Leviosa" he shouted. It hit the shield and was sent back at him. He was sent about a inch in the air before crashing back down. " Avis, Oppugono" I said. I and every other confused person watched for the second time that Weasley was attacked by birds, only this time he had no wall to save him. Three him in the face before he had the sense to duck. As he was spitting out feathers one hit him in the gut, one went over his head and the last grazed his ear. In a sudden rush of feathers to the gut he begun to throw up. Once he was finished and again stood up I focused and cast a favorite of mine. " furnunculus" I said. Just as I intended his arms, legs, face, neck and feet were covered in boils. I heard several exclaims of disgust from the girls and several laughs from the Slytherin boys. I could see from Weasleys face that he was getting both angry and desperate. "Lockomotor mortis" he shouted. It bounced off the shield and hit him. I knew that using a expeliarmous would end the duel but it was just funny. He was always moaning that after seeing his hair they just classed him as a weasley and didn't even bother to try to get to know him so I banished his one Weasley feature. I sent a hair remover jinx at his head. He started to cry pathetically as his hair fell around him. After moaning for a few minutes I had enough and needed to shut him up. "Langlock." I said. Knowing he couldn't cast anymore spells I knew he was at my mercy like Daphne was at his. "Scourgify" I whispered. Weasley was scrubbed till his skin was pink, even his newly bald head. I looked around. Flitwick looked surprised. Some of the spells I had used were advanced. Everyone else looked a mix between amused and confused. I decided to put Weasley out of his misery. "Expelliarmius" I said. His wand floated to me. Once the duel was over I summoned one of the aurors by the door. They had been appointed to stop anything else happened. The auror was aware of the situation and after reversing the leg locker charm grabbed Weasleys arm and apparated away. McGonagall asked where Weasley had been taken. "Azkaban. It was a condition of the duel." I explained. Everyone looked shocked but I didn't care. I banished the duel platform and left, heading for the infirmary.

Outside the infirmary doors I used a spell three times. " Orchideous." The first time I picture eleven red roses. The second time I pictured fourteen yellow roses. The third was a single black rose. To go with these flowers I conjured vases. I used a levitation charm on the black flower. Nobody was dead but they were used to say goodbye. I sent it to Granger. I knew it would confuse her but I wantdd closure. Walking over to Daphne andTracy's beds I set the flowers down on their bedside tables. Behind me I heard the unmistakable sound of breaking glass. I didn't turn around. Both girls were asleep. I kissed Daphnes forehead and I curled up in the chair next to her bed knowing I would not be able to sleep in the dormitories.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning. My neck was stiff and my shoulders were painful but it was all worth it. Daphne was looking at me with tears trailing down her cheeks. I panic thinking she was upset until I saw that she was holding the vase of roses. I stood up and my spine cracked. I walked over to her. Kissing her forehead I gently wiped her tears away. She was so beautiful but it hurt when she cried. It made me remember how I had almost let her down. After pulling the chair forward I told her about what had happened while she was asleep. I avoided saying his name, just in case but she knew anyway. She looked relieved.

Suddenly I heard crying. It made me stand up and look over at Tracy's bed. After looking to Daphne for acceptance, she nodded, I walked over to Tracy and gathered her in my arms. She begun to cry on my shoulder. I was going to ask her what was wrong when I heard her whispering into my neck. Straining my ears it begun to make sense. "... mum. I just want my mum. Mum not here. " was all I heard. That was when I realised that nobody had called Tracy's parents. I called Dobby and after penning a quick note explaining that both parents were needed here and that Dobby would bring them here I sent him away to the Davis house. "Tracy. I know we havent really spoken but I promise everything is going to be alright. I have sent for your parents and they should be hear any minute now." I said to the clearly distraught girl. Just as I finished my sentence Dobby appeared with Mrs Davis. When I mouthed Mr Davis to Dobby he shook his head. After beckoning the woman closer I gently pulled my arms away and Mrs Davis took my place. " I'm here sweetheart, I'm here." She said. Tracy hugged her tighter. I gestured to the curtain and made a pulling motion at Mrs Davis. She nodded gratefully. I pulled it all the way around and cast a muffilatio on the fabric so they could not be over heard.

I went back over to Daphne. She gestured for me to sit on the bed. I was a bit wary but I sat to please her. She burrowed into my side. I put my arm around her shoulders and just laid us both down. She tried to thank me but I interrupted her. I told her that she didn't need to thank me that I would do anything to keep her and the people she loved safe. After a few minutes of silence Mrs Davis appeared. She looked ruffled. "Young lord I must thank you. Not only for saving my daughter but also for sending for me when nobody else would. My daughter explained everything that accrued yesterday and I must say you are a very brave boy. My daughter would thank you herself but with all the crying she did she felt tired so the very kind nurse gave her a potion." She said. I nodded at some of her words. She was clearly very angry that nobody had sent for her. She was a muggle. Tracy was a half blood like myself.

McGonagall should have taken her into consideration but it seems after 24 hours the curse of incompetent head of school had caught her.

" Mrs Davis., it was my duty to save your daughter she is my house mate and I hope that once this whole ordeal is over that we can become proper friends. I sent for you Because Tracy asked for you. I realised that nobody had sent for you. Also I wish for both yourself and Tracy to call me Harrison. Anytime you want to go home just call Dobby" I said. She smiled and nodded. She went back to her daughter.

I looked at Daphne for confirmation that I had said the right thing. She was smiling and nodded. Daphne s parents had disappeared as soon as they had arrived. After finding out the prophet would not be informed her mum disappeared. After a guarantee that Daphne was not dead and disappointed lord Greengrass had also disappeared. I was about to say something to Daphne when I was once again distracted.

An owl wearing the crest of the Ministry was at the window. I walked over and opened it. After stroking it behind the ear, taking the letter and giving it a summoned piece of bacon the content bird flew away. I read the letter. After making a copy I gave one copy to Daphne and one copy to Tracy's mum. The trial of both Dumbledore and snape was going to be tomorrow. I told Daphne I was going to go change my clothes and get her a pair of her own pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow. She nodded but looked a bit embarrassed. I smiled in reassurance. I walked over and went into Tracy's curtained off bed. I quietly asked Mrs Davis if she would like me to pick up any clothes for Tracy. She nodded and explained that she would need pyjamas for tonight and robes for tomorrow. I nodded and she smiled at me gratefully.

Leaving the infirmary was hard. I made sure to put protection spells around Daphnes and Tracy's beds. Nobody with malicious intent would be able to get past the curtain. I would also be alerted to anybody who tried and anybody who was successful. I blocked out everybody around me and just went to the dorm rooms. I couldn't remember the password so I just hissed and it. It opened. First I went up to the boys dormitories. I grabbed my lord robes for tomorrow. I was just thinking about sneaking around the school when I realised the cloak was probably still in Dumbledore's office. I summoned it. After a few minutes it appeared through an open window after not being able to get through the door. I pocketed it after checking for tracking charms. Non yet.

Walking down the stairs I levitated myself up to the girls dormitories. Flaw in plan. Today was sunday. No classes. I wanted to slap myself. The girls all looked shocked and confused. I didn't explain. I walked over to Daphnes bed and opened her trunk. One of the girls tried to stop me. I explained I had permission. Grabbing a light blue nightdress, a black skirt, white blouse, a black robe and black flat shoes. Knowing that all the girls were looking I closed my eyes lifted up half of the pile I had made and summoned underwear. After thought I also grabbed tights. I laid it in between and put everything else of top. Some of the girls laughed but I just smiled. Once Daphnes trunk was locked I I walked over to Tracy's trunk. Some girls looked confused. I opened the trunk. Grabbing a pastel pink nightdress, a green blouse, a black skirt and a black robe, tights and shoes. I did similar actions to grab Tracy's underwear.

I was In the door way when I had a thought. Tracy. Anyone of these girls or any Slytherin girls could have been a victim of the bastard. I went to the nearest girl and asked her. When she said no I asked her if she could subtly ask all the girls of Slytherin and if any of them said yes to bring them to me in the infirmary. She looked conflicted but slightly proud that she had been chosen. She nodded and rushed off to start asking. I left and headed back.

I opened the doors and watched as Madam Pomprey went into Daphnes curtained of bed. This would be my chance to talk about Daphne coming tomorrow if she is ready. After giving Tracy's clothes and shoes to a thankful Mrs Davis I walked in through the curtain of Daphnes bed. Setting Daphnes clothes into the draw next to the bedside table. I let Madam Pomprey talk to Daphne about how she was feeling. Once she was finished talking I gestured that I wanted to talk to her outside. I picked up the letter as I walked out. I gave the letter to Madam Pomprey to read. She read it and looked up at me. I was about go ask when she spoke. " If the girls feel ready enough you can take them but you must look after them and you must bring them to me afterwards." I nodded. Before I going back to Daphne I told Madam Pomprey that I believed Mrs Davis would need help quickly putting Tracy's clothes on and watched her go through the curtains to offer help then went to explain to Daphne.

I asked her if she felt ready enough to go tomorrow. She thought for a while and smiled. Madam Pomprey came in levitating a tray of lunch. Before she left she told me I had a group of girls waiting outside for me. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach and no longer felt hungry. I left Daphne to eat and went to see the girls. Twenty Slytherin girls were staring at me with teary eyes. One girls eyes looked gone. There was no sparkle. I hoped Snape rots in hell. The girl that I had asked to ask came forward. She told me that she had asked and twenty-three girls had admitted it but four girls didn't want to face him. I called Madam Pomprey. She looked confused when she appeared. " they are all victims of Snape. I'm sure there is more but they don't want to come forward." She looked horrified. She gestured for all the girls to follow her.

They were each given a bed and were checked out. Pomprey was crying by the end. Three of the girls had dozens of scars running up and down their wrists. They had tried to end it all because the memory had gotten two much but they had been stopped by the female prefect who reported it all to Snape. Two of the girls had bad drinking problems. It was so bad that one of the girls was three drinks away from liver damage.

I called Dobby and told him to get me Amelia now. About 30 seconds later a baffled Amelia popped in. She was about to start questioning me when she noticed all the extra full beds. She looked at me with questioning eyes. " Snape" I said. Her eyes widened. She called Pomprey over and the two started discussing everything Pomprey had learnt. I went to Daphne. She took one look at me and enveloped me into a hug. I needed it and gratefully returned it.

Amelia's head appeared between the curtains. She looked angry. Twenty three girls. How many more were going to come forward? I gave Daphne a dream less sleep potion after Amelia had finished talking. Daphne had gotten off very lucky. Apparently after Weasley was done she would have been given to Snape. I wanted tomorrow to come. About fifteen of the girls had agreed to testify. Snape was going to prison for a very long time. Amelia had to go back to the office to do the paperwork. Madam Pomprey gave all the girls a dreamless sleep potion. Then she gave one to me.


	15. Chapter 15

This was it. Today was the date for another trial. When I brought Lord robes I didn't think they would be used this often till I at least got to second year, if I get to second year at this rate. Oh well, you get proved wrong everyday and today is just my day. How knows who's day it's going to be tomorrow? I open my eyes and escape my completely weird brain. I'm lying on a hospital bed, though nothing is wrong with me, and I have a beautiful girl in my arms, also asleep, I should be the happiest bloke in the world but I'm not. Yesterday hits me in the face. Twenty three girls and god only knows how more.

I gently ease my arms from around Daphne. I need to get dressed and I don't think she targeting me in my underpants anytime soon. Going over to the bedside table I pull out my clothes and spell them on. It's quite early and the infirmary is full. I decide to go offer my help to Madam Pomprey. I leave a small note for Daphne and head for the healers office. Knocking on the door I wait patiently. After a minute I hear a small come in. " Good morning Madam. I was wondering if I could offer my assistance. The infirmary is full and you are only one person. I'm sure you could handle it but I was just wondering." I say as politely as possible. She smiles at me. But she shakes her head. I was going to ask when but she demonstrated. She clicked her fingers and several house elfs carrying trays of breakfast appeared. I wanted to slap myself for forgetting. I nodded and went back to Daphne.

She was awake and she had read my note. She smiled at me when I came through. I went over to the draw and pulled out her clothes. Once they were laid out on the bed a house elf brought breakfast in. I let Daphne eat. My stomach just wouldn't be able to take it. Anticipation.

While she ate I went to see Tracy. Like me Mrs Davis had stayed the night but on a bed that had been conjured, probably Madam Pomprey. Tracy was awake. She was eating. Mrs Davis was sorting out Tracy's clothes. I felt a little sorry for Mrs Davis. Because of a law passed in 1892 muggles were not allowed in the ministry unless they were witnesses, committed a crime against a wizard or had seen magic and needed to be obliviated. Mrs Davis fit into none of these categories and because ofnit she couldn't see the trial of her daughters rapist. I would be taking Tracy to court. I was hoping that once we got to know each other better that I could take her under the protections of one of my houses to keep her safe. I don't know what it is but something about her, just like Daphne, compels me to protect this girl. I smiled at both woman and told them to call me once Tracy was ready then taking Mrs Davis to one side I promised her I would protect her daughter. She smiled warmly at me and thank me. I shook my head and went back to Daphne.

She had finished eating and had gotten herself dressed. She was sitting in an arm chair reading the newspaper. The owl was waiting to be paided. I walked over and slipped it a few knuts and a piece of bacon. It hooted, hopefully in thanks, and flew out the window. I heard my name. Turning around I saw Tracy standing by Daphnes bed. She was ready. She gave her mum a hug and then we all walked over to the floo. Daphne went first, Tracy followed. Once they were both gone I went over to the doors of the infirmary. The fifteen girls had been told to be ready and here by nine o'clock. I opened the doors and meet thirty eyes. Some were watery while others were trying to gather all the courage they had left. I gestured and they all followed me over to he floo. They each went through and once the last girl was gone I followed.

The girls were standing with Amelia. She smiled when she spotted me. They had been waiting. Amelia turned on her heel and moved towards the elevators. courtroom ten here we come.

I took a seat in the witness area. Because I was going to be giving evidence I could not take any of my seats because of biased voting. I understood and didn't try to bribe Fudge like so many before me had done already. In an hour we would have to do this all again for Dumbledores trial. I accepted that. Snape was brought in. He sneered at everyone but his eyes spelt fear when he noticed just how many were going to testify. It was a small victory but he was afraid and he had reason to be. One by one these girl were going to take him to pieces.

The first girl was called to the stand. She was a seventh year pureblood. Her parents had seats on the wizagamot. She explained that Snape had begun targeting her in third year. He would tell her to come to his rooms for a talk and it would happen. The first time she had been in trouble. He told her that if she didn't fight everything would be alright.s she was confused because she was not in trouble for fighting. She found out when he pinned her to the desk. She explained that after that it happened again on twenty different occasions. She didn't speak out because he said he would kill her family. She believed she was the only one.

After four more similar story's Tracy was called. She explained that Dumbledore had sent her a note to come to his rooms. When she got there he was talking to Granger. He asked her to wait in the back room and he would call her when finished. She thought it was strange but didn't argue. She went into the room. It was dark. She was about to cast a lumos when the door shut, the lights went on and a hand was placed over her mouth. She heard a silenco cast on her then she was pushed on to a bed. She saw Snape. He started tugging at her clothes. Pulling them all off. He raped her four times before I found her.

After all the girls were finished I went up. Daphne was not being questioned. she was here for Dumbledores trial and to give Tracy female support. I explained the letter and the photo I had gotten. I then explained going to the slytherin dorms and levitating myself to the top. I heard a few gasps of surprise. A few men were clearly jealous for not thinking of it. I explained freezing the school, More gasps of surprise, Writing the letters and using a dna tracking charm on Daphne. I explained that it had told me that she was in the headmasters office. I told them that I had called Scarlet then told her to take me to the entrance hall and that Amelia appeared with twenty Aurors. I mentioned Mrs Greengrass's comment. After taking a few deep breaths I explained everything that I had seen once I entered the headmasters room.

Fudge was about to give his verdict when the door was pushed opened. A young brunette came in. On her hip was a toddler. This toddler had ink black hair and black eyes. There was gasps of shock from everyone. "I'm here because that man (pointed at snape) ruined my life." She announced. She walked over to Amelia. She quietly asked a question that nobody overheard. Amelia nodded and the girl took the witness box. She set the toddler on her lap.

She explained every thing. From first year till a month after graduating Snape had not left her every two weeks she was called to him. She said that two weeks after he left her alone she started to thrown up. Her parents demand she tell hem but she couldn't. Snape had made her take a oath at wand point. When she wouldn't tell them they kicked her out. The baby, Robert David Knight, was born over two years ago. The oath was now broken and she could come forward.

She took a seat in the witness bit.

Snape was then given vertisirium.

"Name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape"

"How you plead to more than two hundred counts of rape and indecent activity with a child?"

"Not guilty"

"Are you a death eater? If yes what was your rank."

"Yes. I was second in command part of the inner circle."

"What did you do to earn your mark?"

" Raped and killed a seven year old muggle girl and its mother"

" do you have to be willing to get a dark mark?"

"Yes. It binds your magic to him you must be willing"

"Name none convicted death eaters."

"Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Avery, Pettigrew, Carrow, Robertson, Kargoroff, Goyle, and Parkinson"

"Who was your first victim?"

"Muggle girl. Snatched her away, raped her, killed her and banished her body."

"Have you done anything else illegal?"

" Camera in dorm room showers boys and girls, tortured and killed, used the three unforgivables,sold several Slytherin girls to death eaters."

"No further questions."

Everyone was in shock. Fudge eventually recovered. " All those who find him guilty raise your wands" he said. Everybody raised there wands, firsts to do it were angry death eaters

" I Cornelius Fudge herby sentence Severus Tobias Snape to three hundred life sentences. Once he dies he cell will be sealed. Court over. We re gather in ten minutes to have the trial of Albus Wulveric Percival Brian Dumbledore. "


	16. Chapter 16

All around me girls were crying tears of relief, tears of closure and tears of gratitude. Most were being comforted by family but some, like Daphne and Tracy, had family who could not be present or didn't want to be here at all. Tracy was crying on my shoulder, Daphne was stroking her back, she was suffering without her mum. I just let her cry. It was what she needed now. I would be there when she had dreams about his later and I would be here to support Daphne after she gave evidence. Before I could say anything comforting to either girls we were called back.

Dumbledore was chained to the chair. He had magic-proof cuffs holding his wrists. Above his head was his damn phoniex. It was in a fireproof cage. Clearly he had tried to use it to aid his escape. The man suddenly let out a inhumane growl. His hands and wrists were glowing red as he tried with all this magical energy in his wrinkly old body to escape. It ended in him magically exhausted. The man was starting to show his age. After aloud 'silence' from Fudge the drama started. A auror approached Dumbledore and forced his jaw open. Three drops were placed on his tounge and we all waited impatiently as his eyes begun to fog.

Unlike Snapes case Dumbledore was allowed to talk first.

"State your full and legal name including any or all marriages or blood adoption." Amelia questioned.

The man began to quiver, clearly fighting. The man had something to hide. Very interesting.

" Albus Percival Wulveric Brian Dumbledore-Grindelwald"

The room rung with gasps of horror. Grindelwald. The man Dumbledore was supposed to have defeated.

" what is your blood status."

The man was so old that nobody remembered.

" pureblood."

"What was your relationship with Gellert Grindelwald?"

" Gellert was my lover before we married."

"Did you kill Gellert Grindelwald? If yes, why?"

" I killed Gellert because he acquired the death stick of Peverell."

"Did you agree with Gellert Grindelwald's views?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever killed because of blood status?"

" Yes. Myself and Gellert made it our mission to purify the world."

"Tell the wizengamot what you did on October 31st 1981 and November 1st 1981?"

" I knew what was happening. Pettigrew had told. When I got word that James and Lily's house had been destroyed and that they were both dead I was gleeful. With the prophecy complete I could kill Voldemort and be hailed a hero. But then I was told the potter brat wasn't dead. I panicked at first. With him alive the prophecy wasn't complete. After a few minutes of thinking I thought of a plan . I sent Hagrid to grab the kid. But I got there first and put a few compulsions and obliviates on the mutt. He would give the baby and his bike over without question. He would go after Peter and stay out of the brats life. I then apparted to privet drive. Hagrid arrived. I put a few tracking and locating spells on the kid before leaving it and a letter on the doorstep."

After several gasps of horror and anger all was quiet again. I knew it. He had something to do with my parents death.

" why did you allow the youngest Weasley boy to kidnap, potion and attempt to rape Miss Greengrass?"

"I could see how close she was getting to the potter brat and I refused to allow it. It would ruin all my carefully thought out plans."

" What were your plans for Lord Slytherin Ravenclaw?"" the boy was supposed to meet the youngest Weasley girl and fall in love with her with the help of potions if needed. He was supposed to complete all the tests I had planned for him to prove he was worthy. Then after defeating Voldemort with fake death he was supposed to marry Weasley, have kids and become a auror to die on the job leaving us all his money."

The sheer audacity of the man astounded everyone. The same question was on everybody's, except the slow people, mind. 'What does he mean defeat Voldemort? Voldemort is dead. '

"Who gave you the right to dictate his life? "

"Nobody. But the brat should just be damn gratefu I'm even helping him when I could have just killed him myself."

"What do you mean by defeat Voldemort? Voldemort is dead."

"Voldemort is not dead. He is a spirit and is currently possessing the back of professor Quirrells head."

"Do you anything left to confess?"

" Myself and Gellert killed Arianna Dumbledore she overheard plans and witnessed us kill a muggle born. I had a thing for muggle boys."

"Have you ever raped a muggle boy or had sex with an underage male?"

"Yes. In the past I raped and obliviated three muggle boys and had sex with at least 7 muggle rent boys."

" Did Hermione Granger willingly perform oral sex on you in exchange for knowledge"

" Yes. With the promise of unlimited books on any subject and a high career in the ministry when she graduated she vowed to come to me when I called."

Several members of the audience let there disgust be known.

Daphne was called to explain everything that happened when she arrived in his office. It was only because of her words that some actually realised the seriousness of the situation. She came over to me and cried once she was finished. I just held her and let her. I was then called up to tell them everything that happened while I lived at the Dursleys. I retook my seat as the room sat in shocked silence. Some were surprised that I was still alive.

Fudge stood.

"Members who find Albus Percival Wulveric Brian Dumbledore-Grindelward guilty of two counts of murder, three counts of rape, eight counts of sexual contact with a child, three counts of kidnap, one conspiracy to commit murder, one line theft, three illegal uses of obliviate and compulsion charms and knowledge of child abuse, child neglect and child slavery please raise your wands."The vote was unanimous. Every body in this room was disgusted by Dumbledore. "I the minister of magic forever seal the magical core of Albus Dumbledore- Grindelward. Secondly I sentence Albus Dumbledore-Grindelward to 850 life sentences in Azkaban. Anti ageing wards will be placed around the mans cell to insure that he will not die before his sentence is complete. The day that the sentence is finished the man will die and his cell shall be sealed."

Dumbledore was taken away. Everybody cheered. Then something strange and completely unexpected happened. Amelia stood and sealed every entrance to the ministry. "Any marked Death eaters will not leave this room alive today. " she announced before magically removing her left sleeve to show bare skin.


	17. Chapter 17

I heard Fudge get up to protest but he was silenced. He may have put away Dumbledore and Snape but he did it to save his image and was still totally incompetent.

I knew what I had to do. I stood and pulled up my left sleeve. Both of the girls at me side stood to follow me. Ten aurors lifted their sleeves. All the others begun to copy. In a panic one tried to make a break for it. He was stunned and levitated to the chair with chains. More chairs were conjured just in case. The aurors who had already pulled up their sleeves were sent to get the death eaters named by Snape.

Parkinson was the first. He was stunned and placed into the second chained chair. Fudge looked panicked. Crabbe was next. He was also stunned and placed in the chair. Goyle was dragged in soon after. He had clearly been caught busy because his trousers were around his ankles. He too was a stunned. I and many others thanked merlin that they had pulled up his underpants.

A ruffled looking auror pulled in Avery. He was glaring even in his frozen state. Two aurors pulled in Malfoy. One was female and had clearly been slapped in the face. Amelia frowned at that. He was places in his chair. Fudge was paling rapidly.

A frozen Nott who was pointing his wand, with a spell locked on his lips, was placed in a chair. The chains on the chair instantly wrapped around him and his wand was prized from his hand. Five aurors came in. One had a broken arm. Another was bleeding from a cut to the head. They all looked a fresh from a battle. Behind them they were levitating the stunned and bound Carrow twins.

Robertson was brought in. He worked in the ministry. The auror sent for him had manages to convince him that he was needed and if he did it right he would be promoted. He saw his death eater friends and tried to run. He was instantly stunned and placed in the chair.

The head master of durmstrang was the last. He had clearly been the hardest. Two dozen aurors came in. They were levitating two body's. "Madam Bones we cornered the piece of scum but he sent of the killing curse. It hit Dawlish."Everyone let out a gasp of shock. Auror Dawlish was young but good. A minute of silence was held before someone was sent to tell Dawlish's wife and young daughter.

The case started with Parkinson. He squealed like a pig.

"Name."

"Edward Warren Parkinson"

"What crime did you commit to earn your mark?"

"I killed my filthy squib brother."

"Tell us all the crimes you commited whilst having the dark mark."

"Raids on muggle areas, killed thousands, raped for pleasure, raped for dominance, raped for reward, I sold my daughter. She was supposted to marry the Malfoy heir but he disappeared. She will now marry a baron who is loyal to the dark. I killed my first wife. It is also in my honour to confess that myself, Malfoy, Nott and the Lestrange brothers killed your family Mrs Bones. Your brother was first. He died trying to protect his filthy family. His wife provided us amusement for hours. I still think about her screaming, her begging. It was so pathetic. We only stopped went we heard a pathetic whine. Your darling nephew. We killed his mother and went to his room. He was quickly dealt with to. It's a shame little Susan wasn't home."

He finished with a cruel smirk. Everyone was surprised that she was still in her seat. But I could see by her hands. She was gripping the bar in front of her so tight that her knuckles were white. I knew that her wounds from that night were still fresh.

Susan's little brother, he had not been named yet, was only two days old when it happened. Amelia was looking after Susan because her sister-in-law was magically exhausted and her brother was taking care of his wife.

I knew it was against the law and I wasn't sure if it would work but I cast the time freezing charm, leaving Amelia out, and walked over to her. She was still angry but shocked that everybody around her was frozen. She was staring at Parkinson, making sure that it was not his work, when she noticed me. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I knew Andromeda would be better in this situation but she couldn't be here in time. Amelia needed this now. I softly whisper ordered that she let her emotions go. It broke the dam. I held her tight while she cried, gently rubbing her back. These emotions really weren't good for the baby. If we weren't in a court room Parkinson and all his friends would be dead. I continued stroking her back even when the tears stopped falling. Eventually she pulled away and thanked me. I nodded knowing that whenever someone around me was sad or crying I would be there no matter what. I was going to walk away but there was something she needed to know first. " What dumbledore said about Quirell is true. Voldemort has possessed him. But you cant do anything yet. There's a prophecy Amelia. I am the only one who can banish him for good." She looked horrified. But she had listened and understood. She gave me a stern nodand she took control of her emotions again. Shefixed a stony look on her face and steeled her self. I went back to the girls.

After making sure everything was the same I unfroze time. Nobody noticed a thing. Through the next hour we listened to some horrifying tales. Some would stay with me forever. After it was over they were all sent through the veil doing the world a massive favour. I made sure Amelia was ok and watched her floo home. Once she was gone I lead the girls over to the floo and we all flooed back to the hogwarts infirmary.

Tracy went to her mother. I took Daphne to her bed. She laid down and her dam broke too. She needed me. I put silencing charms around the curtains. Gathering her into my arms I laid with her, whispering comfortignthings into her ear, till she fell asleep completely emotionally exhausted. I transfigured her clothes into a nightgown and tucked her in. She wasn't over it yet but now she no longer had to worry. Everyone who had hurt her was dealt with. I thought about my duel with Weasley. I acted rashly. He didn't even have a trial. He could have done lots of cruel things. I wrote a note to Amelia and suggested that she should mention it to a few of her aurors to question him properly. I sat in the chair next to Daphnes bed and summoned a book to read. I would be here when she woke.


	18. Chapter 18

My name softly called woke me. Blinking away the sleep from my eyes I sat up. The sun was peeping in through the curtains. Daphne was sat up in the hospital bed smiling at me. I had fallen asleep in the chair. I internally sighed. I really had to stop doing that. She was leaving the hospital today and I cant sleep in the girls dormitories.

She looked more relaxed. Her hair was damp so she must have had a shower. I smiled back at her. Standing up, I looked down at myself critically. I looked a mess. After giving Daphne a kiss on the cheek and a quick explanation I headed out the door and to the common room. I went straight up to the dormitorys. Going to my truck I pulled out school robes and went and had a shower.

It was Tuesday. But what time it was I had no clue. Wrapping the towel around my waist I cast a tempus. It was 7am. Perfect timing. I got dressed and picked up my school bag. I had to go back today. Back to normal. This had changed a lot of my plan. I thought about the past timeline and I wondered how many lifes Snape had ruined. How did he get away with it? Dumbledore must have known. He obviously didn't care. I could just picture him now. Sucking on one of his damn lemon drops, reassuring himself that they were just Slytherins and that it was for the good of the war. Well for the actual good of the war the main two predators were in Azkaban.

I sat on my bed thinking. I walked over to Draco's vanity mirror. I took a long hard look at myself. I looked down at my uniform in confusion. Why? Why am I trying to seem normal. Im not normal. I was sent back to fix things. Going to class was not going to fix nothing. Using my wand I spelled my uniform into a business suit and slung a robe on top. Putting my bag back in the trunk, which I then shrunk quickly. I wanted to go back to Daphne but I had so many things I needed to do. I quickly penned a note and sent it to her with Scarlett. When she came back I asked her to pop me right outside Gringotts. She nodded and grabbed my hand. With a small pop noise we were gone.

In the infirmary Daphne was sitting on the bed in confusion. She read the note again. 'Something came up. I will be back in a while, and I promise that once I'm back everything will be fixed and will make sense once more.' What was he talking about? She thought in confusion.

We appeared just outside Gringotts. I loved elf magic. It was so much better than apparation and portkeys. It didn't leave you feeling at all sick and I never ended up on my ass. I smoothed out no existant creases in my suit and went inside. I walked over to a nearby free teller and got his attention. In a polite and commandig voice I made my presence known. " Master goblin, I Lord Slytherin Ravenclaw request a meeting with Lord Marven, Head of Goblin nation." He looked at me in suspicion for a mintue. He must have been pleased with what he saw. He sent a younger Goblin off to have permission granted.

I may have been polite but it took more with goblins. There was no trust between Goblins and wizards. In any meeting between the two, both partys are on tenderhooks waiting for the attack. I had actual respect for Goblins. In the past timeline we had been betrayed by Griphook but he must have sensed what we planned to do. He didn't deserve the end that he met.

The Goblin that the teller had sent of came back. I had permission. The little Goblin was told to escort me to Lord Marven. It was protocol. Once we arrived I dug in my pocket and gave the little Goblin a few Galloens in thanks for his hard work. He looked ready to faint. I shot him a polite smile before the door was closed behind me.

I bowed to Lord Marven and took the offered seat. " Lord Marven I come before you today to alert you of some problems and to seek help and knowledge. In the vault of the Lestrange brothers you will find a horcrux that contains a piece of Voldemorts soul. Its Hufflepuffs cup. I believe he has made more than one. Is there a way of destroying them all without having to find them?" I asked the shocked Goblin.

Before he answered he sent a Goblin off to retrieve the cup. " We here at Gringotts have only come across a very limited amount of horcruxes in our time. But once a wizard, a dark wizard, claimed to had made five of them. He owed various amounts of money to Gringotts and as a way to stop his execution he confessed to having horcruxes. His vault was quickly searched and one was recovered. We put our best spell developer to work and after a week he came back to us. He created a would place the horcrux inside and it would destroy it and any others instantly..." He was going to finish but the Goblin gave rushing in.

The Goblin was wearing gloves. He gently placed the cup on the desk and was dismissed. Before Lord Marven could finish talking I added my own point. "I wish to hire the chamber. The fee is irrelevant I am the heir to four very well off familys." He nodded in understanding. He gestured for me to follow. We went down a lot of corridors before stopping outside a oak door. Lord Marven ran his finger down the center and the door swung open. He placed the cup in the centre of the room and then told me to exit. He closed the door behind him and spoke Goblin. My forehead seared in pain and split open. Black liquid poured out of it and a faint scream echoed around my ears. I spelled away the liquid and healed the scar. I had been expecting it but I had expected more. The goblin looked at me in amazement. I decided not to explain. After several minute he opened thw door and went inside. He brought out Hufflepuffs cup. It too was covered it black liquid but other than that it no damage had occured. The cup was going to be placed in Hufflepuffs vault in wait for a future heir.

We went back to the office. I asked for some knowledge on wizarding laws and ways around my business was concluded I bid goodbye to Lord Marven and quickly left the bank. I called Scarlett. I had a few more stops before Hogwarts.

We arrived outside Greengrass manor. I walked through the gates and across the drive to the door. I knocked and waited. A intimidated house elf answered. "Please. I wish to speak to Lord Greengrass." I was shown in and told to wait in the palour.

After a few minutes another elf arrived to escort me to the study. The elf knocked and I was told to enter. Being higher in status than Greengrass I didn't bow. He gestured to one of the seats in front of the desk. He asked me what this was about. " Sir I will be upfront. I request the hand of your daughter Daphne. I wish to marry her after we have graduated." I said.

He gave me a face of someone who had swallow a very sour lemon. " How much of a bride price are we talking?" He asked. Ahh he was upfront too. All about the money. He didn't care if I was Tom Dick or Harry, though I am Harry, as long as he got the right price. I withdrew the contract that Lord Marven had helped me draw up. With luck he would not read it, just look at the bride price. His eyes told me he was pleased though he tried to haggle.

Once I told him that the contract could not be altered he submitted and agreed. He grabbed a quill and signed his daughter away on the dotted line. I duplicated the contract and gave him a copy. He nodded in satisfaction and I left. Once outside the wards I called Scarlett and told her to give Daphne a message. If there was anything from her room that she wanted she was to tell Scarlett and she would collect it for her. She took me to my next stop and then she went off to give my message to Daphne.

I was home. I went into the kitchen. Sirius and Bellatrix were eating breakfast. Bellatrix was very pregnant at this point. She dropped her spoon as I walked in. Sirius went bug eyed. "Morning" I said cheerfully before taking a seat at the table. Sirius looked confused. What did he expect from a marauders son? I got to eat a few bites before he snapped out of it.

" Harry what are you doing here?" He said. I put on a look of hurt and even went to the effort of wandlessly making my eyes water. " This is my home isn't it? I am not wanted anymore?" I said in a whisper. The look on his face. I lasted three seconds before bustig out laughing. Once I had calmed down I had explained the events of the last few days. " so you see Sirius I came home today to inform of my plans. Do you agree with me?" I asked. He nodded. I turned to Bella and asked how she was feeling. She told me what had happened in the rptime that I had been away and about the visit to the healer. She was 1 month pregnant. "I would love to stay but today I have so many things to so. Im going to let you two finish your breakfast while I go see Amelia and Andromeda. See you two soon."

I stood up and went to the floo. I flooed Bones manor. After making sure someone was home I went through the floo. I alerted Amelia to my plans and asked permission to include susan. She nodded happily and even gave me written permission just in case. I told her tha I'd see her soon and then I called Scarlett. I asked her to apparate me to the boys dormitories.

Luckily for me everyone was in class. Using my wand I quickly changed my business suit to jeans and a top with a casual robe over the top. I hurried to the infirmary. By now I was sure Daphne was ready to kill me at the lack of information. She was angry. Very angry. I sat down in the chair next to her bed. I told her everything I had done from the moment I left her this morning till the moment before I sat down. I told her my plan and my reasons behind going to see her father.

It was silent between us for a while. She broke it. " Why Harrison you are the perfect Slytherin" before giving me a huge kiss. After pulling away she wacked me around the head though. " You may be a Slytherin but I am a Slytherin too and you are never to keep me In the dark again. Understood?" She said. I nodded rubbing the back of my head. I smiled at her. " I have a question for you though. Do you want to include Tracy?" I asked. I had thought about it for a while.

I was sure that Mrs Davis would agree, she seemed like she would always do what was best for her daughter. Daphne looked at me in surprise for a while. "I would like that Harrison. She is the only friend I have." I understood. I told her she could call me Harry if she wanted. I was missing my old name, though not enough to change it back.

I stood up and went over to Tracy's bed. Tracy was ready. I gestured to Mrs Davis that I wish to speak to her. She told Tracy she would be back and after redrawing the curtains around Tracy's bed she came to me. I explained that I had something I wanted to discuss with her and said it was a private matter. After getting conformation from Mrs Davis I called Scarlett and asked her to pop us to a alley near a Starbucks.

Once we were there I banished my outside robe. We exited the alley and entered Starbucks. I ordered a caramel macchiato while Mrs Davis ordered a white chocolate mocha. We sat down at it table. It was pleasant silence until the drinks arrived. Blowing away the steam I started off with simple conversational topics. I learnt some new information about the Davis family and I allowed Mrs Davis, she told me to call her Grace, a chunk of my childhood. She was emotional towards the end.

I told her about my escape to bring back the mood. Her eyes filled with wonder and slight awe. I begun to tell her my plans. Once I had all the basics laid out I told her I wanted to include Tracy. I explained that I wanted to get to know her better and build a more solid friendship first. She seemed pleased. She told me I could discuss this with Tracy, that she was happy with it but overall it was not her decision. It was Tracys. I tried to approach the subject of Tracys father but she clammed up and I knew it was a unwelcome topic.

After laying down thirty pounds, I had never been to starbucks befire and I was sure that whatever was left over was a adequate tip. We walked to the alley and I called Scarlett. She popped us to the infirmary.

Instead of going straight back to Tracy's bed, Grace gestured for me to go through before going through the curtain leading to Daphnes bed. Confused I went through to see Tracy. She looked slightly miffed that I was not her mother but she smiled at me anyway. I shot her a warm smile back. I sat down in the chair next to her bed. To start with I asked her how she was feeling. It was cliche but I was concerned. She had her mum but I wanted to reassure her that if she wanted to talk I was ready to listen.

In spite rolling her eyes her smile did not fade and she told me she was fine and asked my very politely if I was her mum under polyjuice or glamour. I laughed and shook my head. I told her what I had planned to do. As I began she looked a little confused. But towards the end she seemed happy. She nodded. But she looked like she had questions to ask. I nodded in afirmative. "When are yoy going to do it?" She asked. I shoukd have expected that one. I had thougt about it for a while and I had decided the sooner the better. "After classes today, preferably after dinner." She seemed pleased with the answer. She said she wanted to grt changed and I took that as my cue to shove off. I walked pver to Daphnes bed and went through the curtains.

I told Mrs Davis that Tracy was getting dressed when she shot me a enquiring look. She made a ahh sound and left. I sat on the end of the bed. But that didnt last long. I was politely told to move 'as there is no way you are seeing me in my underwear and I want to get changed. ' I sat in the chair next the the bed and pointing my wand at my eyes I quickly blindfolded myself. She giggled and check the blindfold before beginning to change. Once she was dressed she told me I could take it off. Once it was off we went to check if Tracy was ready. Today the girls would be going back to classes.


	19. Chapter 19

I lent over to Daphne and in a light tone whispered 'Do you feel like your being stared at?' She snorted and lent over to whisper to Tracy. We were in a charms class with Gryffindor. Flitwick looked like he was going to fall off his stack of books. Nobody was paying him any mind. Every eye in the classroom watched our every move. Several brows creased in confusion at Daphnes snort while others whispered furiously spreading the lastest Harry Potter piece of gossip. I cleared my throat loudly and turned to Daphne. "I can just see the headlines now. Potter, Greengrass and Davis snort in derision at the friendly efforts of concerned class mates." I said in a tone that was easy to over hear. Most of the eyes turned back to Flitwick, while others glared in their scorn. I focused on what Flitwick was saying. Though I had heard it before I still held respect for Flitwick. I might have respected him fully but for years he let one of his own house members be bullied by all who surrounded her. Luna. She was a good friend. It was regretful that she would not attend Hogwarts until next year. But I knew in my heart that I would still try to make contact.

I looked over at Granger. She was pale, her hair wild, and had dark panda rings around her eyes. I might have felt sorry if it wasn't for her eyes. Her emotions ran through. She clearly still blamed everyone else for her problems. This was her last year at Hogwarts. Her parents had decided then and there in the infirmary that they did not like what the school was doing to their daughter. By the shouts that rang around after their announcement it was clear Granger did not agree. But that afternoon Granger had made a big mistake. During her rant with her parents she had said something similar to ' I hate you! I am a witch. Pathetic Muggles like you cannot keep me from my magic.' She then followed it with some phrases and suggestions that would have made malfoy senior proud. Her parents had walked out that day and they had yet to come back. She was pale because she clearly had not thought it through. With weasley and Dumbledore in prision there was nobody who was willing to help her. She couldnt afford another year at Hogwarts. It didn't suprised me. Before they tried to kill me she showed no intrested in her parents. They stayed in Australia believing they were the Wilkins and that they had no children. Granger had moved herself and Weasley into her parents home straight after the war.

Before I knew it Charms was over. We walked to Transfiguration as a trio and once inside sat at the back. After becoming a Slytherin I had quickly learnt that Snape wasn't the only prejudice teacher on the staff. Mcgonagall loved her cubs. I did the work, then leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. The frustration in mcgonagall was clear. The only students towards the end of the class who had successfully cast the spell were half of Slytherin house and Granger of course, after a while of struggling. Once I had finished I had gone to Neville to offer him assistance and it had began to get easier for him but he had not completed a full transformation.

Once lunch approached I signalled to Daphne, who alerted Tracy, and we all headed to the library. "Do you have everything ready for the show tonight?" I asked. Daphne giggled and nodded while patting her pocket. Tracy nodded and winked. She was only teasing. I nodded and looked around. "I have comc next."I hadn't really paid attention that day. I was full of anticipation. If anyone had asked me a question that day I wouldn't have been able to answer them not evsn with the previous knowledge. When dinner finally came I was ready. We waited outside until we knew everybody was in there. Using my magic I pushed the door into the walls. I pointed my wand skyward. "I Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw declare myself no longer a student of Hogwarts, and vow that I will never again be a Hogwarts student." I announced. Gasps of shock flew around the room. Daphne stepped up next and declare the same vow. Mcgonal stood and argued that Daphne had no right as she needed parental permission. I laughed. "Funny thing about purebloods, they never read the fine print. Until we get married I am Daphnes head of house. If she wants to leave im fine with it." I announced. Mcgonal visibly deflated. Tracy took that as her cue to vow as well. once she was finished I linked arms with both girls and we walked out, laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

I hit myself in the forehead. "Hold on girls something I got to do." I walked back into the great hall and up to the staff table. I walked over to professor quirrell. I placed a crystal in front of him. He gave me a look of confusion. I shrugged and touched his face. He began to burn. Once he was dead Voldemorts spiritual emerged. I quickly uttered spell. The spirit was instantly placed inside the crystal. I picked it up and turned around to face the horrified students and teachers. "Say hello to voldemort." I said. I walked over to Mcgonagall and took her hand. I placed the crystal in her palm and after leaving some suggestions about donating it to the department of mysteries, turned on my heal and left again. I didn't get to do the butt wiggle but I was happy with my walk out.

15 years later

The day Harry Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw walked out of Hogwarts, and the day he trapped Voldemort in a crystal, became legendary. The minute the press found out they began a man hunt, but to this day there he has not been found. It is said that the day he left he went home, gathered his family and left for one of his privately owned islands, but it was never proved. The only evidence that his is still alive is the students list in the headmasters office. It is reported that the apperance of nine Slytherin Ravenclaw children on the list, then their names being crossed out three seconds later is what caused Head mistress Mcgonagall to resign. The wizarding world never will find out what became of 'The vanquisher of Voldemort', but that will never stop the press from trying.


End file.
